


Оттепель, или Четверо Мстителей в транзийской хижине

by MouseGemini, WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мстители застряли в заснеженных горах Транзии [1].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оттепель, или Четверо Мстителей в транзийской хижине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thaw, or: Four Avengers in a Transian Shack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333827) by [Elspethdixon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elspethdixon/pseuds/Elspethdixon), [Seanchai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanchai/pseuds/Seanchai). 



> От авторов: Действие происходит сразу после «истории с красными стрингами» [2], в результате которой тайная личность Железного Человека оказывается открыта остальной команде. Благодаря чудесным свойствам временной линии Марвел, мы решили, что это будет в начале 2000-х, а не в 70-х годах XX века.

Когда они прибыли, Дум уже наполовину завершил ритуал. Он стоял в центре гигантского металлического кольца, поверхность которого была испещрена тускло светящимися красными рунами.

— Нам следует воспрепятствовать тому, чтобы он закончил начатое, — торжественно объявил Тор, перехватывая Мьельнир покрепче. Железный Человек в это время немного неловко сажал квинджет рядом с большим заснеженным ущельем. — Ежели добьется он успеха, то обретет силу, довольную для того, чтобы соперничать с богом.

— Знаю, — пробормотал Стив. Ему об этом напоминать было не нужно; если попытки Дума получить сверхъестественные силы окажутся удачными, он станет почти непобедимым, и первыми в его списке жертв после Фантастической Четверки будут те три страны, которым не повезло граничить с Латверией [3]. Возможно, Транзия. Потом Польша. Затем Венгрия. Дум планировал создать в Восточной Европе энергетическую базу, сравнимую с той, что была когда-то у Советского Союза. Окружающие, понятно, были совершенно в этом не заинтересованы.

— Если мы взорвем защитное поле, которое он создал для сдерживания этой штуки, то сорвем весь его план, — заметил Железный Человек. Он вырубил двигатель квинджета и теперь колдовал над панелью управления, включая режим маскировки. — Все выходим. Пора спасать мир.

— Снова, — добавил Стив.

Вместе с Железным Человеком (все еще странно было думать о нем как о Тони), Тором и Джен он выбрался из квинджета и сразу по колено провалился в снег. А спустя мгновение на них накинулась маленькая армия думботов [4].

Раньше их видно не было; определенно у Дума имелась своя стелс-технология.

«Ну, — философски подумал Стив, вгоняя кромку щита в плечо думбота и отсекая ему руку под аккомпанемент страдальческого стона металла. — Мы и не ожидали, что добраться до Дума будет просто».  
Им не надо было его ловить или убивать — просто остановить, чтобы он не мог открыть портал в адское измерение и призвать демоническую силу себе на помощь.

Джен выстрелила энергетическим разрядом думботу в «лицо» (это только разозлило его), а потом взмыла вверх и зависла на такой высоте, чтобы ему было не достать [5]. Думбот попытался схватить ее и промахнулся всего на несколько дюймов, но этого было достаточно, чтобы его отвлечь, и спустя мгновенье щит Стива уже снес ему голову.  
Репульсоры Железного Человека и молот Тора быстро расправлялись с большинством думботов, но без еще одного тяжеловеса в команде дело продвигалось медленнее, чем следовало, медленнее, чем было бы, если бы Хэнк не…

Стив усилием воли отогнал эту мысль и вложил все свое расстройство и беспомощную ярость в следующий удар.

Слева от него полыхнула яркая вспышка, послышался оглушительный звук — это взорвался один из думботов. Глыбы снега, потревоженные вибрацией, покатились по склону; Стив прикрылся щитом, чтобы они не попали ему в лицо.

— Аккуратней, Железный Человек. Только лавины нам и не хватало.

— Она бы Дума остановила, — заметила Джен, ныряя за панель в спине думбота, чтобы добраться до внутренней проводки. Несколько мгновений спустя она уже рвала крошечным кулачком провода.

Дум, кажется, и не подозревал о битве, развернувшейся буквально в нескольких дюжинах ярдов от него; он стоял, подняв руки и запрокинув голову, выкрикивал что-то на незнакомом языке — старолатверийском, решил Стив, или каком-то другом, еще более древнем и менее приятном. 

Стив метнул щит, чтобы проложить путь через толпу думботов, и направился к их властителю. Роботов выпустили только для отвлечения; Дум был…  
Невидимое силовое поле преграждало путь примерно в шести футах от Дума; налететь на него на полном ходу было так же приятно, как столкнуться со скалой. Стив отскочил назад, перевернулся в воздухе и приземлился, подставив ладонь и колено — рефлексы суперсолдата помогли не упасть на задницу в снег.

— Сдавайся, Дум, — посоветовал он. — Не надо тебе этим заниматься. Сделки с демонами никогда для людей хорошо не заканчиваются.

Для Дума эта информация, конечно, была не нова, и кажется, должного эффекта на него вся речь не произвела. Если бы Дума в принципе заботила его бессмертная душа, он бы никогда не совершил большую часть тех поступков, которые необъяснимым образом сходили ему с рук; жить всем было бы намного проще.

— Удивительно, сколь жалки ваши попытки остановить меня. Они ничего вам не дадут, — заявил Дум. Он стоял в самом центре купола из прозрачного воздуха; падавший с неба снег исчезал, соприкасаясь с силовым полем. Если бы уши Стива не промерзли, они бы точно вспыхнули от стыда: сейчас наличие этого поля казалось ужасно очевидным.

Тор размахнулся молотом и ударил думбота — винты и куски металла брызнули во все стороны.

— Каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся, ты вот таким вот образом угрожаешь, и все равно мы всегда тебя побеждаем.

Металлическая маска Дума (которая вообще-то не должна была отражать эмоции) исказилась в презрительной усмешке. Взмахнув зеленым плащом, он картинно развернулся спиной к Мстителям и продолжил читать заклинание.

— Терпеть его не могу. Серьезно, — заметила Джен, невесомо приземляясь на плечо Стива. Сзади взорвался еще один думбот, и волна горячего воздуха ударила в спину.

— Я же, вроде, сказал Тони быть осторожнее, — пробормотал Стив. И добавил громче. — Нам надо как-то пробраться внутрь его силового поля. Железный Человек, можешь сказать, магическое оно или технологическое?

— Электромагнитное. — Хотя голос из-за шлема казался несколько механическим, было понятно, что Железный Человек слегка запыхался. Потом последовал скрежет металла о металл — возможно, он схватился с еще одним думботом — а затем уже завершение фразы. — Его генерирует тот большой металлический круг, в котором Дум стоит. Должно быть, оно подключено к тому же источнику энергии, от которого работает защитный блок. 

— Если мы будем сдерживать думботов и не дадим им на тебя напасть, сможешь разобраться с ним? — Стив с усилием поднялся на ноги, игнорируя холод от таящего снега, попавшего в сапоги и перчатки, и приготовился дать отпор еще одному роботу в зеленом плаще. Джен, все еще сидевшая у него на плече, сильнее вцепилась в ткань его униформы.

Хотя бы сдерживающее поле, не дающее думботам сообразить, что надо работать сообща и объединить силы для выполнения задачи от Дума, было им на руку. К тому же, останки дюжины или около того роботов попадались под ноги остальным и мешали им — а значит, уклоняться от энергетических ударов было проще.

Джен метнулась влево, а Стив отскочил вправо, и лазерный луч, который мог поджарить обоих, прошел между ними и врезался в силовое поле. И все же Стива он почти задел: жар явственно ощущался макушкой.

По-хорошему, Мстителей тут даже быть не должно — по крайней мере, без подкрепления. Они уступали Думу в силе, ведь теперь Тигра больше не в команде, и Хэнк… ушел. Если бы у них было время вызвать Фантастическую Четверку или Ванду и Вижена из резерва — эти двое могли, по крайней мере, справиться с магией Дума. Но «если» ничего не изменят. Надо справляться теми силами, что есть.

«Для такой маленькой команды мы еще неплохо справляемся», — подумал Стив, ныряя в снег, чтобы пересекающиеся лазерные лучи его не задели. Однако уничтожение думботов — не главная их цель.

— Как там продвигаются дела с силовым полем? — спросил он, перекрикивая грохот — Тор молотом превращал пару роботов в своеобразные отбивные.

— Продвигаются, — спокойно ответил Железный Человек. — Сложно убрать петлю в цепи соединения Бусика, не взорвав все. А так как у него к этой штуке еще термоядерный прибор приделан…

— Взрывать его — нехорошо, — прокричал Стив в ответ. — Понял.

Именно благодаря этим самым «петлям в цепи соединения Бусика», о которых говорил Тони, им удалось отследить Дума; если верить Тони, для работы им требовалось некоторое количество очень редких компонентов — и некоторые были куплены в Старк Индастриз, а еще один — у конкретного продавца, тоже работающего с СИ. Когда цена удвоилась за ночь, а ожидание заказа из новой партии утроилось в силу того, что другой покупатель забрал все имеющееся, Тони стало любопытно. Потом какой-то незнакомец (или незнакомцы) взломал компьютеры СИ, чтобы получить доступ к чертежам некоторых защитных полей, находящихся в разработке для проекта «Халкбастер» для Штатов. Хакер пытался замести следы, но Тони как-то отследил его через несколько соединений (Стив не понял подробностей даже после того, как Тони три раза все объяснил), и обнаружил источник сигнала: IP-адрес в Латверии.

На выяснение других нюансов плана Дума потребовалось не очень много времени; Виктор фон Дум, возможно, и был почти гением, но, честно говоря, оказался во многом предсказуем. Уже не первый раз он пытался призвать из другого измерения какую-то сущность, с помощью которой рассчитывал получить всепоглощающую силу, и даже не первый раз проделывал это в конкретном месте. Кажется, темной магии нравились Карпаты, а точнее — гора Вундагор.

Сама гора зловеще вырисовывалась на фоне неба, усилившийся снегопад постепенно укрывал ее склон белым одеялом. Ветер тоже стал сильнее — он кусал Стива даже сквозь плотную кожу костюма.  
Или сношения Дума со сверхъестественным вызвали бурю, или им просто не повезло и погода была не на их стороне.

Тор пробился через строй думботов и занял позицию за спиной Железного Человека, став живым щитом, защищающим его от битвы, которую еще вели Стив и Джен. У массивного металлического генератора поля почва резко осела, провалилась и полетела в зияющую пасть ущелья.

Дум снова поднял руки к небу, между его ладонями сверкал зеленоватый свет; руны, покрывавшие металлический круг заклинаний, сияли ярко-белым. Воздух вокруг Стива внезапно сгустился, ощутимо наполнился неуловимым ощущением _неправильности_ , от которого внутри все переворачивалось.

— Кажется, достал, — крикнул Железный Человек. А потом все взорвалось.

Стив едва успел вскинуть щит навстречу ударной волне — это спасло его от большей части жара и шрапнели. Но взрыв отбросил его, и он какое-то время лежал, оглушенный, в снегу. В ушах звенело, в груди ныла тупая боль. Однако, вроде бы, ничего при этом он себе не сломал.

Стив осторожно сел, обозревая степень разрушений. Железный Человек и Тор распластались на земле, оба в нескольких дюймах от края ущелья. Если бы взрыв отбросил их чуть дальше…  
Джен снова была нормального человеческого роста. Она стояла на четвереньках в снегу.

Тут и там искореженными кучками металла валялись думботы — возможно, их закоротило от взрыва. Дум, однако, стоял невредимый внутри силового поля. Ну, конечно.

По крайней мере, Железный Человек убрал защитное поле. Мигающие огоньки и безотчетное ощущение ужаса пропали; что бы он там ни сделал, это помогло прервать заклятие Дума. 

— Все кончено, Дум, — крикнул Стив, поднимаясь на ноги и стряхивая с костюма снег. — Пора бы те…

Послышался громкий грохот — будто бы отовсюду одновременно. Замерев, Стив встретился с Тором взглядом: «Ох, дьявол!» — читалось в их глазах. У Тора, как Стив успел заметить, не было Мьельнира. И возможно, оставалось всего несколько секунд до его превращения в Дона Блейка [6].

Тор мог пережить лавину. А вот насчет его человеческого альтер-эго Стив уверен не был. И насчет всех остальных тоже.  
Дум с издевкой рассмеялся; из-за маски звук вышел особенно раскатистым. 

— Ха! Возможно, вы и остановили меня, но это принесло вам мало пользы. Позвольте откланяться, не буду мешать вам наслаждаться вашей ледяной могилой.

И металлический круг исчез во вспышке света, а вместе с ним и Дум. А потом гора начала трястись и двигаться.  
Стив снова просунул руки в ремни щита, закинул его на спину — когда упадет снег, он все равно не сможет ничего удержать, а так хотя бы защитит спину. Наиболее уязвимой была Джен: самая маленькая, без брони, без щита, чтобы укрыться. Надо…

Тор бросил отчаянный взгляд в сторону ущелья, где, вероятно, исчез Мьельнир, стремительно кинулся к Джен, схватил на руки и приготовился к удару снежной волны. Решение было принято, и Стив побежал к Железному Человеку. Нельзя разделяться, лавина может оттащить их на мили.

Гигантская грязно-белая волна снега уже неслась к ним, ее рев наполнил, казалось, весь мир. Железный Человек вцепился в него, и Стив уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, почему он не активировал репульсоры в ботинках, чтобы улететь, но тут масса снега и льда накрыла их.

* * *  
До схода лавины у Тони оставалось время только на панику и истерику. Его броня была практически выведена из строя магической энергией, высвободившейся при взрыве генератора, создающего защитное поле. Но будь иначе, он все равно не рассматривал вариант просто улететь: не смог бы бросить остальных. Тони видел, как Стив бежал к нему, видел, что его лицо было искажено страхом, но рев надвигающегося ужаса перекрывал все, что он пытался сказать, а потом белая волна поглотила все.

Если бы не костюм, Тони, наверное, потерял бы сознание от удара. А так у него осталась возможность вцепиться в Стива и крепко держаться. Возможно, удастся его прикрыть, чтобы броня приняла на себя часть веса снега.

Их окружала ледяная удушающая масса, буквально сокрушая собой; Тони кидало внутри брони как игрушку в жестянке. А Стив? Мог ли он дышать? Был ли он вообще еще жив?  
Его бросало из стороны в сторону, и весь мир сжался до ритма этих ударов, треска его костей и непреодолимого давления со всех сторон. Тони уже не понимал, где верх, а где низ.

«Не отпускай Стива, — сказал он себе. — Нельзя отпускать».

Если он потеряет Стива, то может потом уже никогда не найти.  
Что-то ударило его в шлем, и последнее, что Тони запомнил, перед тем, как потерять сознание, — это то, что стихия буквально вырвала Стива у него из рук.

* * *  
Раньше Джен никогда не думала, что снег может быть тяжелым. Но сейчас он навалился на нее как свинец. Еще было холодно; пронизывающе, всепоглощающе холодно.

Слава Богу, она хотя бы могла дышать — снег был достаточно рыхлым, чтобы сквозь него даже пробивался голубоватый свет. Слава Богу, она осталась _жива_.  
Кто-то обнимал ее сзади, сцепив руки у нее на талии. Отчасти поэтому было так тяжело, дело не только в снеге, осознала Джен. Она лежала лицом вниз, придавленная весом этого человека.

— Хэнк, — хрипло позвала она, а потом вспомнила, что это не может быть Хэнк, ведь он ушел из Мстителей. Его больше не было рядом, он больше не заботился о ее безопасности и не дарил чувство надежности.

Перед тем, как сошла лавина, ее схватил Тор, но сейчас рядом явно лежал кто-то другой. Тор был намного тяжелее, и она бы чувствовала спиной металл его брони. И простая лавина не могла лишить сознания могучего Тора; а ее предполагаемый спаситель определенно был без сознания, учитывая, что он совсем обмяк и не двигался.

Что ж, выходит, именно ей нужно откапывать их из снега. Ее жала стреляли биохимической энергией, не тепловой, но все равно достаточно хорошо топили снег. Немного расчистив пространство вокруг себя, Джен смогла изогнуться так, чтобы перевернуться лицом вверх.  
После этого ее таинственный компаньон застонал и начал шевелиться. Их так прижало друг к другу, что она чувствовала его дыхание на лице, и это был единственный источник тепла в этой маленькой снежной пещере.

— Нас завалило, — объяснила Джен. — Как думаешь, ты сможешь немного сдвинуться в сторону, чтобы больше не лежать прямо на мне?

Это был не Стив. Она не видела лица в едва различимом свете, но кожаный кольчужный костюм Стива ни с чем бы не спутала. Кто же это такой и откуда он взялся?

— Железный Человек? — Может быть, он снял по какой-то причине броню, и…

— Не совсем, — голос был хриплым и казался смутно знакомым. Загадочный человек закашлялся и принялся мучительно медленно сдвигаться в сторону — в итоге у него получилось наполовину сползти с нее.

Всего несколько минут — и снег сверху удалось растопить (талая вода, по ощущениям — просто ледяная, попала на лицо и в волосы). Ей еще повезло, что новый костюм был влагозащитным и герметичным (хотя, настоящее зимнее пальто не помешало бы); ее обычный спандекс вообще никак от холода бы не защищал.  
Но вот над головой показалось чистое небо, и Джен уселась, стряхивая с себя снег. Оглядевшись, она поняла, что ее компаньон — это… Доктор Дон Блейк?

— Как ты сюда попал? — выпалила она, не сразу осознав очевидный ответ. — Нет, не говори мне. Ты просто не можешь быть Тором!

Губы Дона дрогнули, на лице промелькнуло секундное изумление.

— Я… Не совсем Тор. Все сложно. Я Тор, когда у меня в руках есть Мьельнир, а когда нет… — он пожал плечами, потом поморщился. — Люди всегда так удивляются.

— Я даже не думала, что у тебя есть другая личность. Думала, ты просто всегда Тор. — Это было достаточно логичное предположение, но в ретроспективе… все равно, строго говоря, не имело особого смысла.

Хотя вполне объясняло, почему Тор иногда проявлял такие неожиданные познания в медицине. Она поколебалась, но решила спросить.

— А где Мьельнир сейчас?

Смутившись, Дон самокритично улыбнулся и отвел взгляд.

— Когда случился взрыв, я выпустил его из рук. Он… Ох… Он в ущелье.

— Я… Не на такой, в общем, ответ рассчитывала, — поморщилась Джен.

— У меня оставалась минута. Я мог либо достать Мьельнир, либо прикрыть тебя.

— В этом случае, — ответила она, заставляя себя улыбнуться. — Спасибо.

Потом Джен осознала, что они оба еще сидели в снегу, и у Дона не было вообще никакой теплой одежды — Боже, на нем оказался _лабораторный халат_! — а у нее мокрые волосы.

— Надо двигаться, — опередил ее Дон. — Если мы не найдем какое-нибудь укрытие, то замерзнем.

— Когда мы приземлялись, я видела хижину для лыжников. Она должна быть где-то неподалеку.

Если ее не уничтожила лавина. Дон кивнул.

— Кажется, я тоже ее помню. Я бы спросил, знаешь ли ты, в какой она стороне, но сейчас даже трудно сказать, где мы сами.

— Она была выше по склону горы, в стороне от маленькой церемонии Дума.

Это значило, что хижина могла пережить происшествие, причиной которого они невольно стали. Еще это значило, что придется долго идти по склону вверх, и Джен, если откровенно, не улыбалось это делать.

— В любом случае, если останемся тут сидеть, лучше не станет.

Джен встала, безуспешно попыталась отряхнуть снег с черно-желтой ткани костюма. Очистив, что возможно, и смирившись с тем, что кое-где уже начали появляться влажные пятна, она оглянулась и увидела, что Дон еще не встал.  
Поднявшись на одно колено, он растирал ногу с гримасой боли на лице.  
Она совсем забыла про его хромоту. Это все усложнит.

— Ты сможешь идти вверх по склону? — спросила она, подходя ближе, чтобы взять его под локоть и помочь подняться. Он оказался тяжелым и был сильно больше нее, так что задача вышла не из простых.

— Кажется, у меня нет особого выбора, — сухо заметил Дон. — Или я это сделаю, или погибну от холода.

На мгновенье она пожалела, что рядом нет еще кого-нибудь из команды; и Кэп, и Железный Человек были высокими и достаточно сильными, чтобы при необходимости без проблем поддерживать Дона. Да и в любом случае было бы хорошо, окажись они рядом.

— Как думаешь, что случилось с остальными?

Вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, белой простыней лежал снег — совершенно нетронутый, если не считать темные пятна высовывающихся тут и там сосновых веток. И падать он тоже продолжал — такой плотной стеной, что видимость была всего около сотни ярдов, потом все начинало расплываться. Ни единого следа, указывающего, что рядом может быть кто-то еще из команды. 

— Уверен, они в порядке, — заявил Дон. Он тоже осматривался, словно что-то искал. — Возможно, Железный Человек отнес их по воздуху в безопасное место. Вероятно, они нас даже уже ищут.

— Верно, — согласилась она, потому что версия была правдоподобной: в конце концов, Железный Человек часто относил людей в безопасное место в последнюю секунду, поэтому не исключено, что он спас Кэпа от лавины.

— Но мы не можем сидеть тут и ждать их.

Джен не тешила себя иллюзией, что идти вверх по снегу, толщина которого превосходит ее собственный рост, будет хоть сколько-нибудь приятно. К счастью, нижние слои были достаточно плотно сбиты, поэтому с каждым шагом она проваливалась только по колени. Двигаться было тяжело, но возможно.  
Они прошли примерно двадцать футов, а потом Дон упал.

— Я в порядке, — поспешил заверить он, барахтаясь в снегу и пытаясь снова подняться. — Слишком глубоко провалился, и весь вес пришелся на левую ногу. Мое… эм… левое колено не очень хорошо сгибается.

Должно быть, он просто окоченел. Тонкий белый лабораторный халат был влажным, значит, ветер пронизывал Дона до костей; а под халатом были только брюки и рубашка. _Она_ буквально промерзла насквозь, а ее костюм создан в числе прочего и с учетом того, чтобы выдерживать низкие температуры. Она специально его выбрала, когда узнала, что они отправляются сражаться с Думом в горах.  
Дизайн изначально создавался с тем расчетом, чтобы сочетаться с костюмом Желтого Жакета, который носил Хэнк.

— Вот, — сказала Джен, хватая Дона и подпирая его, как костыль. — Возьми меня за руку. Так мы сможем идти быстрее.

Дон поморщился.

— Как будто это совсем не унизительно. Ты уверена, что выдержишь мой вес?

— Я сильнее, чем кажусь, — ответила Джен, пытаясь подавить вспышку раздражения. Она привыкла к тому, что люди ее недооценивают, но давно перестала ожидать такого от товарищей по команде.

Какое-то время они тащились сквозь снег в тишине. От холода у Джен начали болеть пальцы на ногах, а все тело дрожать, и сильно — от этих судорог болели мышцы. Дон, шедший рядом, чаще спотыкался, и она видела, что его лицо становилось все более бледным и бескровным, а еще серым от переохлаждения и усталости.

Снег начал падать быстрее, а ветер все усиливался, и теперь его нельзя было игнорировать — он стонал, свистел и сдувал снег прямо ей в глаза. Снегопад быстро превращался в бурю.  
Физические усилия должны были бы согревать их, но на деле только утомляли (по крайней мере, Джен казалось именно так). Холод был слишком сильным, чтобы движение помогало от него избавиться.  
Нужно было как можно быстрее найти укрытие — до того, как она слишком устанет, чтобы каждый раз поднимать Дона на ноги.  
Джен озвучила это предложение, и Дон кивнул в знак согласия.

— Ты меньше, — сказал он. — Это значит, что ты быстрее теряешь тепло. Если ты уменьшишься, то сможешь забраться в мой халат и спастись от ветра. Или полететь вперед и посмотреть, сколько нам осталось идти.

— Оставить тебя, чтобы ты упал в снег и замерз? — Джен покачала головой. — Извини, Док. Ты тут влип вместе со мной. 

— Верно подмечено, — признал он. — Главное — чтобы ты не слишком влипла в снег, когда я упаду и придавлю тебя. 

Левая нога у него снова подломилась, и, пошатнувшись, Дон ухватился за плечо Джен, чтобы вернуть себе равновесие.

— Поверить не могу, что я упустил Мьельнир! У меня теперь даже посоха нет. А Тор обычно едва ли чувствует любой холод…

— Я терпеть не могу пешие прогулки, — пробормотала Джен. — И снег. И после того, как мы выберемся с этой горы, я никогда больше не буду кататься на лыжах, и плевать, что спортивные костюмы такие прикольные.

В последний раз она каталась с Хэнком, как раз после того, как проблема нескольких бесконечных месяцев оказалась решена, и он больше не был заключен в теле высотой в двенадцать футов. Спускаться с горы у Хэнка не получалось, он краснел от смущения и отказывался от помощи, когда она предлагала давать команды по поводу поворотов и остановок. Он предпочитал на пугающей скорости нестись плугом вниз и падать всякий раз, когда ему внезапно надо было остановиться. Воспоминания о том, как он врезался в деревца и катался на спине по лыжным склонам, все равно скорее всего омрачат любые грядущие попытки встать на лыжи.

Это был один из последних моментов, когда они искренне веселились вместе, когда между ними еще все было хорошо. Они наслаждались возможностью поехать в обычный отпуск, как обычная пара. Но счастье продолжалось недолго — появился Коллекционер и все испортил.

Трудно вести жизнь, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающую обычную, когда в шкафу вечно наготове костюм супергероя. Но и повесить форму на вешалку навсегда невозможно. И не только потому, что быстро становится скучно; просто суперзлодеи повадятся следовать по пятам и будут влезать в самое неподходящее время.

Возможность летать стоила всех этих мучений. Да, принимая форму Осы, Джен становилась маленькой, но никогда она не чувствовала себя более сильной, чем тогда, когда летала. Не важно, что еще натворил Хэнк, он подарил ей крылья. Хотя бы за это она никогда не могла по-настоящему плохо к нему относиться. 

Было бы проще, если бы могла [7].

В этот раз споткнулась она — нога попала в воздушный карман в снегу — упала на четвереньки, провалившись по колено, потянула за собой Дона.  
Несколько мгновений Джен не двигалась, отчаянно борясь с желанием заплакать. Она так устала. Устала от холода, от того, что она мокрая, от попыток продраться через этот тупой снег, от того, что ветер кидает льдинки прямо в лицо. Устала пытаться поддерживать того, кто весил гораздо больше, чем она сама. 

Она закрыла глаза, стремясь волевым усилием сдержать слезы. Потом обернулась на Дона: он лежал рядом в снегу и неровно дышал. В его волосах и бровях намерз лед, губы посинели. Судя по виду, ему было еще хуже, чем ей, а это о многом говорило.

Ей правда не хотелось погибать в снегу, в тысячах миль от дома, даже не получив шанса отследить Хэнка и сказать ему еще раз, что он ублюдок. Пусть даже от этого не будет толку. Он посмотрит на нее большими голубыми глазами, полными безысходности, и скажет, что ему очень жаль, будет умолять не испытывать к нему ненависти, и… черт побери, когда он не бил ее и не унижал словами, было трудно сердиться на него так, как он того заслуживал.

Развод еще не был завершен. И черт ее побери, если она умрет, нося его фамилию. Если ей суждено погибнуть, она погибнет как Джанет ван Дайн, и не из-за жалкого выскочки-диктатора в маске из "Призрака Оперы" Виктора фон Дума. И уж точно не из-за какого-то там несчастного снегопада.

— Наверняка хижина уже недалеко, ты быстро долетишь, — прохрипел Дон. — Я тут, кажется, пока застрял.

— Я не могу сейчас лететь, — ответила Джен. — Ветер уже слишком сильный.

Она бы не оставила его, даже если бы могла. Он врач, он должен был знать, что ложиться сейчас — это обрекать себя на верную смерть.

Джен поднялась на колени и попыталась всмотреться в густую пелену белого, выискивая признак любого укрытия. Но все зря: она едва ли видела, что творится в десяти футах. Хижина могла быть всего в двадцати футах от них, но они об этом не узнают, пока прямо на нее не наткнутся. Если вообще еще идут в верном направлении. Они поднимались, но ровно ли шли по склону? Отклонение от курса даже в несколько градусов оставит их как минимум в полумиле от цели, когда они наконец-то окажутся на высоте, где находится хижина. Впрочем, подождите. Ей кажется, или слева показалась какая-то тень?  
Хижина? Квинджет? Даже дерево или скала лучше, чем ничего, они защитят их от ветра и помогут сориентироваться.

— Кажется, я что-то вижу, — сказала Джен, встряхнув Дона за плечо. Он резко и испуганно дернулся от ее прикосновения, потом поднял из снега голову и открыл глаза.

— Какого рода «что-то»? Где?

— Там, — указала она дрожащей рукой. — Я не знаю, что это, но надеюсь, сгодится для защиты от ветра.

Дон устало кивнул; она не могла сказать наверняка, внимательно ли он ее слушал. Он опустил в снег руки — голые, белые от холода, но в красных пятнах от обморожения — и с усилием поднялся.  
Протянул ладонь, но Джен встала сама, не принимая помощи.

Недолгий путь к аморфной тени занял по ощущениям больше времени, чем вся остальная дорога, но Джен не хотела думать о том, что они будут делать, если в итоге окажется, что это не укрытие.  
Кажется, прошла сотня лет, но когда в пелене снега неясно показалась маленькая деревянная конструкция, Джен на секунду закрыла глаза и постаралась сдержать слезы облегчения. Слава Богу.  
Дон поскользнулся в снегу и упал на одно колено, обхватив себя руками.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что мне это не мерещится, — попросил он.

— Если только тебе мерещится что-то, не похожее на хижину, Златовласка, — ухмыльнулась Джен, чувствуя необъяснимое желание рассмеяться.

— Я не Златовласка, — проворчал он, слегка запинаясь — зубы слишком сильно стучали от холода. Джен пожала плечами и в последний раз протянула ему руку. 

— Мы тебя так уже много лет зовем. Раньше ты не жаловался.

— Вы Тора так зовете, — поправил он. — А я не он.

— Когда выберемся из снега, ты просто обязан будешь объяснить, как у тебя это получается. — Она сделала шаг вперед, утягивая его за собой. — Идем; нам осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

— Чтобы согреться? Я доберусь, даже если придется ползти.

* * *  
Все болело. Тони застонал, и звук эхом отозвался внутри шлема. Интересно, от кого в этот раз прилетело? Надо открыть глаза и посмотреть, но от одной только мысли о том, чтобы двигаться, в голове застучало, а в горле поднялась тошнота, поэтому Тони остался лежать и принялся вспоминать, что случилось.

Они сражались с Думом. Тони терпеть не мог, когда Дум выставлял его идиотом. Даже Мандарину проигрывать было не так обидно — тот, по крайней мере, не использовал магию, что бы он там временами ни рассказывал о своих инопланетных кольцах.  
Магия. В генераторе защитного поля был не только электрический поток, но и какая-то магическая сила. Она стала причиной взрыва и поджарила броню Железного Человека.  
А потом гора…

Стив!

Тони почувствовал, как сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме от воспоминания о том, что стихия вырвала Стива из его рук.  
Возможно, репульсоры в перчатках и ботинках отрубились, но все равно он мог двигаться в броне и использовать дополнительные 66,2 фунтов металла как грубый инструмент. Так что выкопаться из снега (в котором он оказался вверх тормашками) оказалось легко.

Хотя каждое движение продолжало отдаваться гулом в голове, Тони выбрался из сугроба и встал, сканируя пространство в отчаянных поисках любого признака красного и синего.

— Кэп! — закричал он. Динамики брони увеличивали громкость голоса — хоть они еще работали, чего не скажешь обо всем остальном. Судя по ледяным струйкам воздуха, скользящим по его коленям, горлу и плечам, воздухонепроницаемость была нарушена, и внутренний подогрев отчаянно проигрывал низким температурам снаружи.

— Кэп! Стив! — продолжал звать Тони. Когда он в прошлый раз «пошумел», случилось вот это несчастье с лавиной, но теперь все снежные шапки и скалы на мили вокруг уже и так были потревожены, поэтому можно было спокойно вопить, сколько вздумается.

— Стив! — снова проорал Тони. — Джен! Тор!

Тишина. Кружащийся снег сокращал видимость до нескольких дюжин ярдов, а сенсоры дальнего действия в броне вырубились.  
Тони сделал шаг — почти бесполезная броня казалась такой тяжеловесной — и сразу утонул в снегу по колени.  
Этого следовало ожидать. Броня весила немало, и никак не распределив вес — например, при помощи снегоступов — он так и будет проваливаться при каждом шаге.  
Вообще, избавившись все-таки от роликовых коньков [8], он всерьез подумывал о снегоступах, но они бы ухудшали функциональность ботинок, мешали летать.

— Тор! — опять позвал он. — Стив! Джен!

Ветер крал звуки, уносил прочь, едва они срывались с губ.

Но в этот раз, замерев и прислушавшись, Тони что-то различил. Что-то очень тихое, почти растворившееся в шуме ветра — на мгновенье он даже засомневался, не показалось ли, не услышал ли он слова только потому, что очень этого _хотел_.

Так как броня практически отрубилась, она только глушила звуки. Тони раскрыл застежки шлема — один пришлось так сильно потянуть, что было слышно, как стонет металл — и стянул его с головы.  
Ветер был до боли холодным, снег хлестал по щекам; Тони отчетливо ощущал, как его тело стремительно теряло тепло. Когда он найдет остальных, нужно будет отыскать какое-нибудь укрытие, иначе они погибнут от холода раньше, чем придумают, как выбираться из этих Богом забытых гор.

Звук раздался снова, и теперь, когда шлем не мешал, Тони не сомневался, что это и правда человеческий голос. И доносился он откуда-то слева.  
Тони неловко развернулся, с трудом прокладывая путь в снегу, и потащился в сторону звука.  
Ветер на секунду стих, свист в ушах уменьшился как минимум на 10 децибел, и он ясно услышал голос Стива.

— Железный Человек! Сюда!

Волна облегчения, затопившая его, была настолько огромной, что на мгновенье голова закружилась — или, возможно, так проявлялись последствия ушиба. Стив был жив. А если так, имелась ненулевая вероятность, что Джен и Тор живы тоже.

Еще несколько шагов — и на снегу проступило расплывчатое пятно красного и синего: Стив еще пытался выбраться из сугроба. Его шлем пропал, на кончиках слипшихся волос уже появлялся лед.  
Он был красивым — даже с ярко-красными пятнами на лице и снегом в волосах.

— Слава Богу, — Стив улыбнулся ему с явным облегчением. — Помоги мне выбраться из этого чертового снега.

Тони протянул Стиву руку и быстро поднял его на ноги, взметнув маленький вихрь.  
Стив отряхнул костюм и, прищурившись, вгляделся сквозь метель в склон горы.

— Ты нашел остальных?

Тони покачал головой. 

— Только тебя. Они не попали в основную волну лавины, возможно, их оттащило не так далеко, как нас.

Еще они были ближе к краю ущелья, но этого он предпочел не говорить. Стив и так хорошо это знал.  
Снег сходил параллельно обрыву, возможно, их и не перекинуло через край.  
Возможно. А если и перекинуло, Тор, можно сказать, был неуязвимым, а Джен умела летать. Вообще, упав и не угодив в самую толщу снега, они даже с большей вероятностью могли выжить. Из тех, кто попадал в самый эпицентр лавины, погибало примерно 50 — 65 %. Так что, скорее всего, броня спасла его; а то, что Стив остался жив и не задохнулся под сотнями футов снега, можно считать маленьким чудом.

Надо же было так просчитаться в рассоединении финального звена. Впрочем, если бы он допустил такую ошибку раньше, пока своеобразная бомба, которую Дум использовал как основной источник энергии, еще была подключена к системе, вся гора взлетела бы на воздух. В этом случае шансов выжить было бы гораздо меньше. 

Стив вытряс лед из волос, потом пристально посмотрел на Тони.

— Надень шлем обратно, пока ты не замерз.

— У тебя самого нет шлема, — заметил Тони; металл быстро отдавал тепло, и теперь наверняка был уже таким же холодным, как все вокруг. Если он его наденет обратно, лучше ему, возможно, и не станет.

— И я, думаю, скоро об этом пожалею. — Стив осмотрелся, изучая снег на склоне. Вряд ли у него были шансы заметить что-то новое, чего не увидел Тони: сенсоры ближнего действия еще работали.

А это значило, что он мог искать Стива и остальных, сканируя местность в инфракрасном спектре.  
Внутренне поморщившись, Тони натянул шлем и заново прицепил его к воротнику брони. Металл уже был холодный как лед, но только так можно было заставить выжившие электронные схемы работать.  
Стив быстро проявился на радаре — сияющий силуэт тепловой энергии. А вот дальше склон оказался пустым, если не считать слегка дымящегося думбота, наполовину увязшего в снегу в нескольких дюжинах ярдов от них.  
Что ж, раз обломки от взрыва оставались теплыми, можно хотя бы сделать вывод, что он не очень долго провалялся без сознания.

— Я больше никого не вижу, — сказал Тони, пытаясь скрыть разочарование в голосе; если Джен или Тор были недостаточно близко, чтобы сенсоры их обнаружили, они и криков тоже не услышат. — И квинджета не видно. Думаю, его скинуло в ущелье.

Стив сцепил зубы. Потом вздохнул.

— Вот и фиг нам, а не легкое спасение. Я так понимаю, не стоит и рассчитывать, что ты можешь улететь и позвать на помощь?

— Взрыв уничтожил мои электросхемы. Ботинки закоротило. Некоторые сенсоры еще работают — и только.

Судя по тому, как Стив опустил плечи — совсем чуть-чуть, но Тони все равно заметил — ему эта информация тоже не понравилась.

— Ты сможешь выйти на частоту коммуникаторов Тора и Джен? Я свой, кажется, потерял.

Тони хлопнул ладонью по лицу. Звон металла о металл только подчеркнул, какой же он идиот — некоторые вещи лучше не делать, пока носишь шлем.

— Я… Даже не пытался.

Стив подошел на шаг и, нахмурившись, пристально на него посмотрел.

— Ты в порядке?

— В норме. Меня просто немного поваляло.

Нездоровое головокружение, с которым он очнулся, почти пропало. Он еще легко отделался: побей его в лавине сильнее, самочувствие было бы гораздо хуже.

— От Человека-Титана мне доставалось больше.

Стива, кажется, это не убедило, но он решил не развивать тему.  
Когда Тони включил коммуникатор, его приветствовали только помехи. Учитывая то, что вокруг горы и совсем недавно случилась буря, будет большим везением, если ему удастся поймать хоть какой-то сигнал. Но попробовать все равно стоило.  
Десять минут спустя он так и не смог установить связь с Джен, Тором или кем-нибудь еще; а губы Стива начали синеть.

— Попробуй еще раз, — распорядился Стив.

— Нет смысла. Даже если коммуникаторы не потерялись и не сломались в лавине, я сейчас никак не могу связаться с остальными.

Но тут в динамиках шлема возник характерный громкий гул, а потом послышался женский голос — и Тони почувствовал облегчение, словно изнутри его сжимала ледяная рука, а теперь ослабила хватку.

— …зный Человек, прием… не могу… слишком…

— Джен? — переспросил (точнее, почти прокричал) он. Но почти сразу стало понятно, что это не она. Из-за помех было трудно сказать наверняка, но, кажется, голос был ниже, с восточноевропейским акцентом.  
Ванда.  
Джен и Тор выпали из сети, но зато ему удалось выйти на частоту Мстителей.

— Ты связался с ними? — требовательно спросил Стив, хватая Тони за руку.

Тони покачал головой.

— Нет. Это Алая Ведьма. Должно быть, они в Нью-Йорке получили мой вызов. — Он усилил мощность передатчика, насколько смог, и начал передавать командный сигнал бедствия с координатами их местоположения. Точнее, с теми координатами, которые у них были до взрыва и лавины, потому что внутренний GPS брони тоже вышел из строя.  
Однако на полпути сигнал прервался и пропал. Тони выругался и от души пожалел, что репульсоры не работают: ужасно хотелось выместить разочарование на одной из снежных шапок — взорвать ее ко всем чертям и хоть так отыграться.

Между тем, струйки ледяного воздуха проникали во все сочленения брони, да и Стив уже заметно дрожал. Должно быть, он буквально заледенел, ведь на нем был только кожаный костюм.

— Надо укрыться от ветра. Ты так совсем окоченеешь.

Стив скривился.

— Готов выслушать предложения. Строительство снежной пещеры не относится к числу моих излюбленных техник выживания.

— Я бы предложил прижаться друг к другу, чтобы сохранить тепло, но учитывая то, что я в броне, толку не будет. — Стоило произнести это вслух, и воображение услужливо подсунуло детальную картинку того, каково это будет, если Стив прижмется к нему — весь такой мускулистый и горячий. Эти кожаные штаны так мало скрывали…

Как не будут ничего скрывать остатки делового костюма, которые надеты на нем под броню. «Умей расставлять приоритеты», — напомнил себе Тони. Спасти Стива от переохлаждения важнее фантазий.

— Пока мы летели, я просмотрел карты этой области. В километре выше того места, где Дум проводил церемонию призвания демона, есть туристическая хижина.

Стив глубоко вздохнул и расправил плечи.

— Вряд ли нас так уж далеко оттащило; будь иначе, меня бы сильнее помяло. Давай-ка поторопимся.

Он не стал упоминать о том, что хижина могла и разрушиться. Тони тоже смолчал. Даже если и так, теперь уже ничего с этим не поделаешь, а идти в любом случае теплее, чем стоять на месте.

* * *  
Хижина оказалась маленькой — всего одна комната с крошечной ванной — а еще темной, так как электричества не было. Когда закрыли дверь, стало сухо и тихо, но скудного света, проникающего в окна, едва хватало, чтобы осмотреться.

Дон съежился на полу, завернувшись в одно из спасательных одеял, которые они нашли в шкафу. Джен в это время склонилась над миниатюрной печкой: она рассматривала положенные внутрь дрова и газетную бумагу.

— Ну, чего ты не загораешься? — пробормотала она, когда пламя третьей спички погасло, едва лизнув до черноты клочок бумаги.

— Ты добавила щепки под поленья? Разложила все так, чтобы внутрь попадал воздух? — У Дона по-прежнему зуб на зуб не попадал, поэтому некоторые слова звучали с запинкой. Это хорошо, напомнила себе Джен. Пока он дрожал, не было серьезной опасности переохлаждения. 

— Да, — ответила она, принуждая себя не огрызаться. — Я сделала ровно так, как ты сказал. Возможно, я никогда и не была бойскаутом, но вряд ли это такая уж сложная задача. Мне кажется, бумага влажная.

Еще причиной неудачи могло быть то, что ее руки слишком дрожали, чтобы правильно разжечь огонь. Впрочем, руки Дона дрожали еще больше, он едва ли смог бы удержать коробку спичек.  
Репульсоры Железного Человека сейчас бы очень пригодились.  
Она отогнала от себя мысль о Железном Человеке и Кэпе — с ними было все в порядке, должно быть в порядке — и глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь усилием воли заставить руки меньше дрожать. Зажгла еще одну спичку.

В этот раз бумага занялась, и несколько мучительно долгих секунд они смотрели на нее, задержав дыхание — ждали, что произойдет дальше.  
Через какое-то время загорелись почти все щепки, и Джен наконец-то расслабилась. От едва ощутимого тепла, идущего от печки, она испытала такое облегчение, что даже слезы на глазах выступили.

Она позволила себе спокойно посидеть минутку — пальцы и уши успели согреться настолько, что кожа казалась прямо пылающей — потом поднялась, чтобы снова осмотреть хижину.  
Дон сразу поспешно занял освободившееся место и протянул к небольшому огню руки.

Свет неверно дрожал, тени двигались и прыгали, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Проверив еще раз шкафы, Джен нашла банку с растворимым кофе, которую они сперва пропустили, три кружки и помятую медную кастрюлю.

Если удастся вернуть к жизни насос в хижине, и трубы окажутся не проморожены, можно будет выпить горячий кофе.  
Лед в ее волосах уже таял, влага холодила кожу; Джен стянула мокрые перчатки и осмотрела пол хижины, раздумывая, хочет ли разуваться.

— Нужно снять мокрую одежду, — сказал Дон. Он указал на свой лабораторный халат, ботинки, носки, которые мокрой кучкой лежали на полу. — Так мы быстрее согреемся.

— Ты первый, — предложила Джен. — Я хочу попробовать сделать кофе.

Ей пришлось налаживать работу насоса вручную. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, но вот начала течь тонкая струйка, и появилась возможность наполнять кастрюлю. Когда Джен закончила с этой задачей и развернулась, Дон уже опять спрятался в одеяло, а его рубашка и брюки добавились к куче мокрой одежды. Может, хоть белье оставалось на нем.

В качестве ответной любезности Дон повернулся спиной, когда Джен стянула собственный костюм и разложила для просушки на полу. Ее обнаженная кожа оказалась липкой и прохладной, поэтому закутаться в парочку одеял было большим облегчением — по целому ряду причин.

В ее костюм были вшиты чашки бюстгальтера, и теперь она оставалась в одних трусиках — по счастью, почти сухих.

— Неловко как-то, — прокомментировала Джен, пока они ждали, что вода закипит.

— Да, — согласился Дон. — Ты не представляешь, как я жалею, что тут нет Тора. Он-то никогда по-настоящему не смущается.

— Мне _прямо очень_ было всегда любопытно, как выглядит Тор в белье. — Джен не успела как следует обдумать эти слова и тут же пожалела о них. Место и время были уж точно неуместны для флирта.

Однако Дон улыбнулся, и неловкое напряжение несколько спало.

— Ты говоришь о нем так, словно вы два разных человека, — заметила Джен.

Дон пожал плечами и тут же перехватил одеяло, когда оно начало сползать.

— Во многих смыслах так и есть. Все… сложно. Я помню все, что он делает, но я _не он_. А он — не я.

Понятного в таком утверждении было мало, но Тор был богом, а боги, как заметила Джен, не всегда подчинялись законам логики. 

— Что ж, тогда, думаю, мне стоит поблагодарить за свое спасение вас обоих.

Дон отвернулся и вцепился в одеяло чуть сильнее.

— Если бы я смог удержать Мьельнир, мы бы не оказались в этой передряге.

— Мы бы не оказались в этой передряге, если бы Железный Человек нас всех не подорвал, — заметила Джен. Упоминание о товарище всколыхнуло страх, который она пыталась забыть. Добравшись до хижины, они первым делом попытались вызвать остальных — и обнаружили, что Дон/Тор где-то в процессе превращения из бога в смертного свой коммуникатор потерял, а ее собственный не работал.

Дон задумчиво хмурился. В отблесках огня его волосы были того же цвета, что и у Хэнка. Джен мысленно вздрогнула и опустила взгляд на свои руки. На правой ладони было ржавое пятно от ручки насоса, а под ногти забились крошки коры поленьев.

— Возможно, он не виноват, — заступился Дон. — Не исключено, что Дум подготовил ловушку — заминировал свои приборы.

Вероятно, так и было — Думу нравились гадкие мелкие фокусы, особенно такие, благодаря которым он чувствовал себя умнее противника. Да даже если и не так, винить Тони казалось неправильным, учитывая то, что даже было непонятно, в порядке ли они с Кэпом.

— Все равно ему надо было к такому подготовиться, — возразила Джен, запахивая одеяло плотнее. — Готова поспорить, он смог унести Кэпа в безопасное место, и она оба сейчас сидят где-нибудь, где тепло и сухо. А еще есть еда, электричество и теплая одежда.

— Надеюсь, — сказал Дон.

— И я, — тихо отозвалась Джен. И добавила уже громче. — И я. Если так, они смогут вернуться и забрать нас, когда буря закончится.

* * *  
— Мы заблудились.

— Не заблудились, — не согласился Стив. Если бы он так сильно не дрожал, то точно бы сжал от раздражения зубы. — Мы просто оказались ниже по склону, чем думали. Ты слишком полагаешься на GPS брони.

Железный Человек даже не потрудился оглянуться; он упорно смотрел вперед и продолжал прокладывать пусть сквозь снег, проваливаясь при каждом шаге по колено.

— Ты просто не хочешь признать, что из-за тебя мы потерялись.

— Мы не терялись из-за меня. Хижина выше по склону. Мы идем вверх по склону.

«Вверх по склону» было достаточно абстрактным определением, но учитывая тот факт, что они не знали, откуда вообще начали свой путь, и где находятся сейчас, рассчитывать приходилось только на такой пункт назначения. Снег скрыл любые ориентиры, все вокруг теперь было одинаковым.

Обрыв, впрочем, никуда не делся и виднелся справа; хижина была от него достаточно далеко, поэтому прижиматься к краю было опасно: можно пропустить свою цель, да еще и упасть, если пласт снега обвалится.

Они скоро доберутся, сказал себе Стив. Его ноги, руки и лицо замерзли до боли, а костюм уже совсем не спасал: одного слоя кожи без подкладки было недостаточно, чтобы удерживать тепло тела.

Стив сконцентрировался на том, чтобы ставить одну ногу спереди другой, и решил не думать о том, что хижины уже могло в принципе не быть, а они уже прошли то место, где она раньше стояла.  
Со временем неприятные ощущения в ногах пропадут. Вот тогда точно начнутся проблемы. А еще когда он перестанет дрожать. Во Франции он видел, как замерзали до смерти; считалось, что это безболезненный и мирный способ отойти в мир иной, но те фрагментарные воспоминания, которые остались у Стива от падения в воды Северный Атлантики и заморозки, не были приятными или безболезненными.

Хотя бы Железный Человек был в броне, и она немного сохраняла его тепло. Тони казался пугающе уязвимым, учитывая его больное сердце [9]. Было во многих смыслах проще, когда Стив не знал, что его товарищ по команде и меценат Мстителей — один и тот же человек.

Проще сражаться бок о бок с Железным Человеком и восхищаться с безопасного расстояния его поразительно привлекательным работодателем.

— Вверх по склону, — повторил Железный Человек. — Верно. Надо всего ничего — найти крошечный домик в снежной буре, а потом дождаться, когда стихия успокоится и Ванда с Виженом придут нас спасти. Да мы постоянно и более сложные вещи делаем.

— Буря может продлиться несколько дней, — заметил Стив. В подобных ситуациях оптимизм был жизненно необходим, но оставаться реалистами тоже не мешало.

— Если понадобится, мы проживем несколько дней без еды. В конце концов, — Железный Человек широко махнул рукой, указывая на пейзаж вокруг. — У нас тут полно воды.

Проживут — Стив это знал по опыту — но это окажутся не самые приятные дни. Возможно, в хижине найдется еда.  
Он не знал, сколько они уже шли; становилось темнее, сгущались плотные облака, и шторм приносил сумерки. Начало казаться, что они уже вечность продираются сквозь снег, словно бы пойманные в ловушку в странном мире без теней и солнечного света, без возможности хоть как-то отслеживать течение минут и часов.

Какое-то время они молча шли сквозь неровные наносы снега, казавшиеся одинаковыми. Когда то немногое, что Стив мог идентифицировать в пейзаже вокруг, внезапно изменилось, он даже не сразу это понял и успел уже выйти почти на середину странной, будто слегка утопленной дороги, внезапно оказавшейся на их пути.

Но с площадки, которую Дум выбрал для ритуала, не было дорог вниз. Зато было несколько речек, которые бежали по склону в долину.  
Стив замер и поднял руку, чтобы Железный Человек сделал то же самое. Он внимательно прислушался, опасаясь стона или резкого треска льда, но услышал только ветер и звук собственного дыхания.  
Противоположный берег оказался крутым, с него свисала губа плотного снега. Это значило, что они, по крайней мере, прошли ту точку, откуда началась лавина. Хижина уже должна быть недалеко.

Стив начал карабкаться на берег, вцепляясь онемевшими пальцами в плотный снег. Скоро они выберутся из этой передряги, окажутся там, где сухо, нет ветра и хотя бы немного теплее.  
Он почти добрался до верха и уже начал перебираться через край, когда Железный Человек, бывший чуть позади, тоже долез до вершины — и тут-то висящий снег подался и обвалился.

Стив заскользил по склону, подчиняясь движению миниатюрной лавины, и сильно ударился об лед. Тот с треском подался под его весом, и шок от контакта с ледяной водой оказался сильнее собственно удара.  
Холод парализовал легкие, вонзился в плоть как клинок. Над головой сомкнулась вода, и Стив дернулся вверх, замолотил бестолково в лед, потом чудом нащупал края дыры, в которую провалился. Речка оказалась на удивление глубокой, и мучительно долгие секунды потребовались на то, чтобы вытащить свое тело из воды — лед под ним ломался еще дважды, и приходилось снова цепляться за край и повторять усилия.

Подобравшись так близко к берегу, как это было возможно, он упал и несколько мгновений просто лежал пластом. После воды воздух казался еще более ледяным; было больно дышать, все тело ныло, холод буквально пронизывал через мокрую кожу костюма.

Стив выругался про себя. Когда брюки его униформы промокали, их было ужасно сложно снимать. И даже это сомнительное удовольствие ему светило только в том случае, если он не замерзнет до смерти раньше, чем они доберутся до хижины.

Внезапно слева снова раздался треск льда, и Стив услышал, как Тони хватает ртом воздух и ругается. Он снял шлем, и теперь его голос не искажался динамиками. Стив с усилием открыл глаза и успел заметить, как голова Тони пропадает под водой, потом появляется снова — мокрые волосы прядями прилипли к лицу. Он хлопнул ладонью по хрупкому краю льда, потом вытащил всю руку — стало понятно, что на нем осталась лишь мокрая рубашка — и попытался вытащить себя из воды.  
Стив вытянулся, лежа на животе, чтобы вес оставался лучше распределен, ухватил Тони за запястье, и помог выбраться на лед.

Мгновенье они просто лежали. Тони жадно хватал ртом воздух. Стив почувствовал, что его самого начало дико трясти — от холода, не потому, что он практически оказался в ледяной ловушке.  
Тони тоже дрожал. Он свернулся клубком, мокрая одежда облепила тело. Снежинки падали на них, но тут же таяли в воде, пропитавшей одежду и волосы.  
Должно быть, броня тянула Тони на дно, в противном случае он никогда бы от нее не избавился, особенно в таких обстоятельствах. Ради всего святого, на нем даже _обуви_ не было! Только мокрые белые носки, в которых ноги выглядели ужасающе беззащитными. 

Надо снова забраться наверх, продолжить путь. Если они останутся здесь, то замерзнут до смерти.

— Моя броня, — пробормотал Тони, стуча зубами. — Надо ее оттуда достать.

Стив неловко похлопал его по плечу, не чувствуя даже давление сквозь перчатки — настолько онемели пальцы.

— Мы вернемся позже, — пообещал он.

Тони долгую минуту смотрел на дыру во льду, потом кивнул.

— Верно. Прости, Шлемоголовый [10]. Похоже, ты там на какое-то время застрял.

То, что Тони не спорил, было признаком того, насколько все стало плохо — Стив знал, что Тони любил и ценил броню так же сильно, как сам он свой щит.

Щит. Он был по-прежнему закреплен за спиной — двенадцать фунтов ледяного металла. Можно было бы его снять под водой, но Стиву это даже в голову не пришло. Он носил щит так долго, что уже даже не замечал его вес.  
Если бы он погиб в ледяном плену, был затянут на дно весом щита, это было бы заслуженной расплатой за такую глупость.  
Тони, нахмурившись, смотрел на него.

— Ты мокрый насквозь, и я тоже. Если бы в ближайшее время не найдем хижину, то погибнем.

— Найдем, — твердо решил Стив. Он скользнул к берегу, потянул Тони за руку с собой, потом с усилием поднялся на ноги. В этот раз берег должен выдержать. Они заберутся наверх, и хижина будет прямо там, будет ждать их, ровно на том расстоянии, чтобы было видно сквозь снег. Он проследит, что Тони просушился и согрелся — они оба просушатся и согреются — а потом им можно будет отдохнуть.

Затем он сумеет пойти наружу и начать искать Тора и Джен.  
Стив не очень осознал, сколько времени им потребовалось на то, чтобы вскарабкаться на берег; наверняка не так много, как показалось, но больше, чем должно было бы.  
Это не имело значения. Только добраться до хижины. Надо было сосредоточиться на этом.  
Теперь, когда они сошли с пути, проложенного лавиной, снег стал плотнее, но все равно с каждым шагом они проваливались по лодыжку. Снег комками прилипал к сапогам и делал их достаточно тяжелыми, чтобы только необходимость поднимать ногу требовала кучу энергии.

Носки Тони уже после нескольких шагов облепил снег. Сколько нужно времени, чтобы случилось обморожение? Стив не мог вспомнить. Зато мог вызвать в памяти картины белой как воск кожи и распухших язв, а еще тяжелое деревянное ощущение погибшей плоти под ладонями.

— Тебе нужно было оставить ботинки. Ногам нужна защита.

— Ботинки брони весят по 6,4 фунта каждый. Только грудная и спинная пластины тяжелее. — Тони споткнулся, упал на колено в снег. — Технология репульсоров, которую я в них использую, даже не запатентована, потому что как только я это сделаю, Щ.И.Т. и правительство откроют за ней охоту. Любой, кто их найдет, сможет использовать по своему усмотрению.  
Стив подошел на шаг, потянулся, чтобы помочь Тони подняться, но не успел ничего сделать, как тот сам встал, оттолкнувшись от снега ладонью.

— Ты прав, — сказал он. — Не надо было их оставлять.

— Мы за ними вернемся, — снова пообещал Стив.

— Если Дум найдет мою броню, он построит армию роботов, вооруженных репульсорами. Эти лучи прожигают человеческие тела насквозь, ты знал об этом?

— Ему не нужна армия роботов. У него уже есть думботы, зомби и мобилизованные жители Латверии. — Впрочем, в словах Тони был смысл; тот факт, что у Дума уже имелась одна армия роботов, не значило, что он не воспользуется подвернувшимся шансом завести еще одну или улучшить имеющуюся. Думботы были значительно менее эффективны, чем броня Железного Человека.

Сколько они уже шли? Это не имело значения. Нужно было просто добраться до хижины. Как только он доведет до укрытия Тони, все будет в порядке.  
В этот раз споткнулся Стив. Его щит теперь казался мучительно тяжелым, весил как минимум в три раза больше, чем обычно. Подъем на ноги оказался едва ли не самым сложным, что ему приходилось делать в жизни, даже с учетом того, что Тони помогал.

— Вставай, — Тони подергал его. — Я тебя не понесу.

Слова звучали слегка неотчетливо, как у пьяного. Впрочем, вряд ли он будет таким глупым — от алкоголя только можно быстрее замерзнуть.  
Тони и так достаточно быстро коченел, учитывая его мокрую одежду и почти голые ноги.

Снова поднявшись, Стив позволил себе на краткий миг прильнуть к Тони, почувствовал, как его бьет дрожь, и заставил себя выпрямиться. Когда он в прошлый раз сдался на волю холоду и потерял сознание, то потом проснулся и обнаружил, что почти все, кого он знал, были мертвы. Если он в этот раз позволит себе отрубиться, то потеряет Тони.  
Стив, может быть, и в состоянии пережить переохлаждение — он выдерживал заморозку раньше, пусть даже никогда не мог понять, как конкретно — но Тони-то нет.

— Тебе и не придется, — пообещал Стив и снова двинулся вперед. Теперь он шел первым, взяв на себя прокладывание в снегу дорожки для них обоих. У Тони не было преимуществ — таких, как повышенная выносливость. Или ботинки.

Какое-то время он просто медленно шел вперед. Постоянный вой ветра и бесконечные завихрения снега странно успокаивали. Холод проникал внутрь, нежно льнул с фамильярностью старого друга, и через какое-то время Стив уже не мог его чувствовать — как не чувствовал веса своего щита.

Из забытья, в которое он впал, его выдернул приглушенный звук, с которым Тони, шедший позади, рухнул в снег.  
Стив резко остановился, развернулся, упал на колени. Тони лежал совершенно неподвижно, раскинув руки и ноги, половина лица оказалась в снегу. Уже почти стемнело, и странный полусвет, отражаясь от снега, окрашивал его лицо и рубашку в жутковатый оттенок белого — мерцающий и призрачный; словно Тони уже погиб.  
Он не пошевелился, когда Стив потряс его за плечо.

— Ну-ка, солдат, подъем.

Стоп, так неправильно.

— Мститель, — поправился Стив.

Он усадил Тони, но тот лишь безвольно привалился к нему, откинув голову. В его волосах, бровях поблескивал лед, а губы были бескровно белыми и слегка посинели. Долго ему так не продержаться.  
Это не важно, сказал себе Стив. Хижина должна быть близко, и как только он доведет Тони туда и согреет, тот будет в порядке. Если Тони не сможет больше идти, Стив его потащит.  
Он подхватил Тони, обнял за талию, одну его руку закинул себе на плечи, пристроил так, чтобы щит не мешал, и поднялся. Они не сильно различались в росте, что слегка упрощало дело, но Тони был гораздо более мускулистым, чем казался в этих его строгих деловых костюмах. Мышцы и кости весили много, а Тони, кажется, только из них и состоял; теперь, когда Стив сам был далеко не в лучшей форме, ноша казалась ему почти неподъемной.

Шаг вперед. Два. Еще один. Он чувствовал дыхание Тони на шее, а значит, тот был еще жив. Просто надо двигаться вперед.  
Через несколько шагов Тони немного пришел в себя, попытался идти самостоятельно, не наваливаться на Стива всем весом.

— Я могу идти, — пробормотал он. — У брони есть автопилот. Не даст мне упасть.

— На тебе нет брони, — заметил Стив. Но логика, кажется, до Тони не дошла; он слегка посопротивлялся, потом снова обмяк.

— Видишь? Иду.

— М-м-м… — не стал спорить Стив. Он шел, спотыкаясь и по-прежнему принимая на себя большую часть веса друга.

Вперед сквозь снег проступила темная тень. Хижина или еще деревья?

«Пожалуйста, пусть будет хижина». Стив упал на колени, не успев даже понять, что споткнулся; это слегка встряхнуло Тони. Она оба покатились в снег, казавшийся почти болезненно мягким, спутавшись руками и ногами. Ужасно тянуло просто взять и полежать немного.

— Стив? — Тони заторможенно моргнул, глядя на него. — Кажется, я не смогу встать.

Он едва бормотал, слова звучали неотчетливо. Но зубы больше не стучали.

«Это плохо», — отстраненно подумал Стив. Он рывком встал на колени, потянув с собой Тони. Постоял так мгновенье, пытаясь собраться с силами, чтобы подняться на ноги.

— Я виноват, что мы тут, — вздохнул Тони ему в ухо. — Оставь меня. Я устал.

— Черта с два, — пробормотал Стив.

Тони даже сумел чуть улыбнуться, хотя его ресницы уже снова смыкались.

— Знал, что ты так скажешь, — он неловко похлопал Стива по руке белыми бескровными пальцами. — Я тебе мешаю. Пожалуйста.

— Вовсе нет, — солгал Стив. Черт возьми, да где хижина? Они были по-прежнему в тылу врага, но если удастся добраться до укрытия, они окажутся в безопасности. И в тепле. Оба смогут поспать.

— Упрямец.

Тони снова открыл глаза, несколько раз моргнул, словно пытаясь сосредоточиться на Стиве.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил он. — Не хочу, чтобы ты умер тут со мной. Только не ты.

Он покачал головой, слабо попытался оттолкнуть руки Стива.

— Слишком тебя люблю, — пробормотал он. Слова были едва различимыми, неясными. — Пожалуйста, иди.

В этой фразе было достаточно скрытого смысла, чтобы Стив встрепенулся. На мгновенье внутри что-то оборвалось, но потом мозг подключился, и стало понятно, что Тони говорит о дружбе, что он не может иметь в виду _такого_ рода любовь. Да и не нужно было. Стив не собирался оставлять еще хоть кого-то из тех, кого он любит, умирать.

Его тянуло к Тони с первой встречи. Он полюбил Железного Человека с момента… Точно уже и не скажешь. Явно гораздо раньше.  
Он дотащит и себя, и друга до хижины, даже если придется ползти.

Но ползти в итоге не пришлось. Каким-то чудом ему удалось поставить их обоих на ноги — Тони уже едва ли был в сознании — и снова начать двигаться вперед.  
Шаг. Два. Еще один.

Он не заметил дерево и врезался в него. Сполз по стволу, впечатав от расстройства в него кулак.

Но вдруг дерево подалось вперед, и они с Тони упали в какое-то узкое пространство на что-то гораздо более жесткое, чем снег.

Стив снова врезался в преграду лицом — он был слишком занят: вцепился в Тони обеими руками и не мог себя подстраховать. Поверхность была жесткой, гладкой и деревянной.

Он с трудом приоткрыл глаза и уставился на деревянные доски перед носом. Хижина. Они упали в хижину.

Стив позволил себе расслабиться, хотя он по-прежнему судорожно цеплялся за Тони, но теперь его затопило облегчение. Он довел их до укрытия. Они были в безопасности.

* * *  
Дверь резко открылась, ударившись с громким звуком о стену, и в комнату ворвался холодный ветер. Джен вскочила на ноги, ухватившись за одеяло, и в этот момент Кэп и Тони буквально ввалились в дверной проем.

Испытывая облегчение — они не умерли, они пришли, лавина не убила их — она стремительно кинулась закрыть дверь. Счастье от того, что они живы, не означало, что Джен была готова упустить то немногое тепло, которое им с Доном удалось тут создать. Ветер боролся с ней, пришлось навалиться на дверь всем телом, чтобы с усилием закрыть ее.

Джен сползла на пол, чувствуя, как ее охватывает слабость — теперь, когда мучительное волнение за Кэпа и Тони исчезло, можно было себе это позволить. Когда она собралась и обернулась, страх, впрочем, сразу же вернулся.

Тони и Кэп неподвижно лежали на полу, облепленные снегом. Брони Железного Человека не было видно; головы обоих были не закрыты, на Тони остались только брюки и рубашка без пиджака, капюшон Кэпа тоже где-то потерялся. Дон уже присел на колени рядом с ними, положил руку на плечо Кэпу.

— Вы справились, — говорил он. — Мы надеялись, что вы улетели за помощью, но откровенно говоря, сейчас я просто рад, что вы живы. Что с вами происходило?  
Кэп слегка приподнял голову, устало моргнул, глядя на Дона.

— Был взрыв, — хрипло ответил он, в голосе сквозила усталость. — Я достал Тони из воды, но мы не смогли больше никого найти. 

Он покачал головой, словно пытаясь усилием привести себя в чувство; волосы стали жесткими ото льда.

— Мне нужно назад. Там остались люди… — он рывком поднялся на колени и ладони, потом внезапно замер и уселся, покачиваясь и опустив голову.

Дон снова ухватил его за плечо, помог обрести равновесие.

— Стив, — осторожно позвал он. — Ты знаешь, какой сейчас год?

Кэп резко вскинул голову, без выражения посмотрел на Дона, потом на его лице проступил ужас.

— Будущее? — Голос слегка сорвался. Потом Стив моргнул и нахмурился, глаза его стали осмысленней. 

— Но… Ты нисколько не постарел. Я не… — Он улыбнулся, снова оседая на пол рядом с Тони. — Дон. Мы нашли вас. Джен здесь?

Джен сделала шаг от двери, чтобы он мог ее увидеть.

— Да, — заверила она. — Я здесь. И, Дон, это было грубо.

— Он говорил так, словно был совершенно дезориентирован, — ответил Дон. — Я хотел убедиться, что у него не случилось что-то типа травматического воспоминания.

— Со мной много лет такого не случалось, — пробормотал Кэп слегка сердито. Он снова обхватил Тони рукой, свернулся вокруг него, словно желая защитить.

Тони по-прежнему не двигался. Он был смертельно бледен от холода, его губы посинели, а волосы были такими же заледеневшими, как у Кэпа. Если они и правда как-то упали в воду… Боже, им просто повезло, что они еще живы!

Тони же был жив, верно?

Словно прочтя ее мысли, Дон перегнулся через Кэпа и прижал два пальца к шее Тони в поисках пульса. Спустя несколько напряженных мгновений, показавшихся им вечностью, он кивнул, и Джен с облегчением вздохнула.

— Надо их раздеть, — сказал Дон, встретившись с ней взглядом поверх головы Кэпа. — Переместить поближе к огню.

Когда Джен в прошлый раз раздевала Тони Старка, это происходило в гораздо более приятных и развлекательных обстоятельствах. Во-первых, он активно участвовал в процессе, а не лежал пугающе неподвижно, пока она пыталась стянуть одежду с его длинных конечностей. Во-вторых, необходимость раздеть Тони с целью заняться с ним невероятным, на удивление нежным сексом не предполагала, что придется уговаривать отцепиться от него едва осознающего происходящее Кэпа.

— Вы теперь в безопасности, — говорил Дон спокойным авторитетным тоном, которому его, возможно, обучили в медицинской школе. — Ты благополучно довел вас обоих до убежища, теперь ты должен дать нам помочь Тони, хорошо? Нам надо снять с вас мокрую одежду.

Кэп неохотно отпустил и уселся, напряженно наблюдая, как Джен расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке Тони и пытается наиболее осторожно снять ее.

— Аккуратней с пальцами. — Дон снял с Тони носки, сначала левый, потом правый. На левой пятке обнаружился длинный рваный порез, а на правой ноге оказался сорван ноготь. Обе раны были бескровными, носки едва ли запачкались — это было хорошо или плохо? — Не пытайся их растирать, в тканях могут быть кристаллы льда. Тебя это тоже касается, Стив. Не три руки или ноги, чтобы согреть.

Кэп издал неопределенный звук, словно бы не соглашаясь, но и не споря. Он стягивал зубами одну из перчаток и при этом все еще не сводил глаз с Тони.

— Ему нужны пальцы, — заявил Стив, выплевывая перчатку. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы они замерзли до черноты и отвалились. 

Прозвучало как приказ.

Дон прижал палец к ступне Тони, потом повторил процедуру с каждым пальцем. 

— Еще есть некоторая эластичность. Не думаю, что он потеряет ноги, хотя, возможно, и захочет этого, когда они начнут отогреваться. 

Он нахмурился, глядя на Кэпа, который теперь неловко тянул на себя ботинок.

— Прекрати. Дай-ка ногу, позволь, я помогу.

К тому моменту, как Джен раздела Тони до белья, Кэп с помощью Дона все еще стягивал с себя влажный и примороженный костюм. Его кожа была почти такой же бледной, как кожа Тони, и он ощутимо покачнулся, когда Дон потянул его на ноги, чтобы снять штаны.

Если бы еще вчера кто-нибудь сказал, что ей выпадет шанс увидеть Кэпа без этих тесных штанов, но она не сможет насладиться этим видом, она… ну, вообще-то, возможно, и поверила бы. За много лет супергеройства Джен обнаружила, что такое занятие предполагало прискорбно много ситуаций, так или иначе касающихся наготы.

— Надо вылить кофе и поставить греться воду, — сказал он, опуская Стива на пол недалеко от печки. — Мы можем намочить ткань и согреть ею их руки, ноги и лица.

Кэп покачал головой.

— Мои в порядке. Тони нужно…

— Не в порядке, — твердо заявил Дон. — Только потому, что ты однажды чудесным образом выжил после заморозки, не значит, что у тебя в принципе иммунитет к обморожению и переохлаждению. Координация и чувство равновесия у тебя явно нарушены, ты дрожишь, и вообще, ты Бог знает сколько шел сквозь снег в мокрых ботинках.

Он снова повернулся к Джен.

— Надо их обоих согреть. Помоги мене передвинуть Тони ближе к печке, а потом я начну кипятить воду.

Вдвоем они принесли (а возможно, правильнее будет сказать, притащили) Тони и положили рядом с Кэпом; под ними постелили одеяло, а сверху положили еще одно. Учитывая то, что Тони по-прежнему лежал совершенно неподвижно и был невероятно бледен, а Стива била конвульсивная дрожь и его зубы выбивали чечетку, этого казалось ужасно недостаточно.  
Она высказала это вслух, и Дон кивнул.

— У них недостаточно энергии, чтобы согреться самостоятельно. — Он говорил, не прекращая набирать воду в кастрюлю. Ручной насос теперь легко работал, возможно, Джен этому посодействовала, когда его использовала в первый раз. — Кэпу, может, и хватит только одеял, горячего питья и первой помощи от обморожения, но я бы не полагался на это, особенно здесь — ведь мы не можем рассчитывать на помощь, если ему станет хуже. А Тони…

Он замолчал, глянув на Кэпа, и заговорил тише:  
— Серьезное переохлаждение может вызвать сердечную аритмию. Если мы как можно быстрее не вернем температуру его тела в норму, у него могут быть серьезные проблемы.

Кэп снова обнял Тони, словно защищая его своим телом, но при этом он совершенно не понимал, о чем говорят товарищи по команде — его глаза были полуприкрыты, и Джен подозревала, что он только отчасти осознавал происходящее. Раньше он казался почти адекватным, но, кажется, совсем не заметил, насколько она обнажена, а обычно такие ситуации вызывали у него румянец смущения, Кэп всегда отводил взгляд.  
Тони же…  
Возможно, выражение «серьезные проблемы» было еще преуменьшением.

— Заберемся под одеяло с ними, — предложила Джен.

Они с Доном были единственными источниками тепла в этой хижине (кроме печки, конечно же), а это значило, что улечься вместе ради тепла было единственным разумным выходом.

— Я возьму Тони. — Если уж нужно обниматься с товарищем по команде, будучи при этом почти голой, она выберет того, с кем уже спала. — А ты Кэпа.

— Положим их между нами. — Дон опустил ручку насоса и поднял полную воды кастрюлю. Хижина была маленькой, и потребовалось всего несколько неуверенных шагов, чтобы вернуться к плите и поставить на нее кастрюлю. Перелившаяся через край вода стала с шипением испаряться.

Джен отвела взгляд от плиты (воде нужно было как минимум десять минут, чтобы закипеть) и посмотрела на товарищей по команде, которые лежали в куче одеял.

— А мы-то думали, что сидеть тут вдвоем голышом было неловко, — пробормотала она. — Хэнк будет вне себя, когда узнает об этом.

Она тут же поморщилась, поняв, что сказала. Плевать, как Хэнк на это среагирует, напомнила себе Джен. Она покончила с ним, с его вспышками гнева и привычкой бросаться на людей — в основном на нее.  
Дон, к счастью, ничего не сказал. Он опустился на колено, потом сел на пол, чтобы скользнуть под одеяло с Кэпом. Джен заметила, что он почти не опускал вес на больную ногу, и почувствовала легкий укол вины за то, что позволила ему помогать таскать Тони и Кэпа туда-сюда. Он пережил сход лавины, почти милю прошел по снегу, а теперь ему придется спать на жестком деревянном полу.  
Впрочем, делать тут было нечего, и она сомневалась, что он бы оценил ее сочувствие, как и она бы не оценила с его стороны аналогичное чувство.

Забравшись под одеяло, она почувствовала, что кожа Тони просто ледяная, ей пришлось подавить в себе желание отодвинуться, заставить себя прижать ноги к его окоченевшим конечностям — аккуратно, памятуя о предупреждении Дона по поводу льда — и обнять его за талию.

В его волосах еще блестел лед, но он таял, и ледяная вода попала ей на лоб, когда она прижалась к его шее.  
Кэп двинулся, чуть перехватил Тони, что-то пробормотал, и одна из его ладоней прикоснулась к ее обнаженной руке — новая вспышка холода, от которой она уж _точно_ вздрогнула.  
Джен закрыла глаза и принялась считать минуты до того, как закипит вода.

* * *  
Его ноги и руки начали гореть. Все тело ощущалось так же, как после заморозки во льдах, даже тепло Дона, прижавшегося сзади, не очень помогало, но руки и ноги горели от того, что Джен обернула вокруг них влажную ткань. В теперь Дон прижимал еще одну тряпку, даже более горячую, к его _ушам_.  
Вероятно, ткань была скорее теплая, а не горячая, Стив это понимал, и вообще, тот факт, что чувствительность возвращалась, было хорошим знаком.  
Хорошим. Но все равно болело чертовски.  
Было ли в прошлый раз так же?

Возможно, Тони еще повезло, что он не пришел в себя. По крайней мере, он будет избавлен от части боли от рук и ног, возвращавшихся к жизни после заморозки.  
На лице Тони отразилось напряжение, он начал слабо бороться, ударил ногой Стива в голень. В его пинке почти не было силы, даже не больно вышло.

— Пусти. — Тони откинул голову, ударил затылком Джен в скулу. — Пусти же!

Джен отпустила его, стараясь двигаться по минимуму — это требовало усилий — и напряженно проговорила, стараясь не стучать зубами:  
— Это всего лишь мы. Все хорошо.

Теперь он дрожал сильнее, чем когда они ввалились с мороза, мышцы спины болели от многочасового сражения с холодом.  
Тони широко открыл глаза, но было понятно, что он не смотрит на что-то конкретное.

— Станете жечь — не поможет, я… — он толкнул ладонью Стива в грудь, медленно и неловко. — …делать для вас не буду. Я не буду…

— Тони, — произнесла Джен сквозь сжатые зубы. — Лежи тихо.

В этот же момент Дон добавил прямо Стиву в ухо:  
— Если он и дальше будет так метаться, то навредит себе.

— Тони, — попытался заговорить Стив. — Железный Человек. Мы в безопасности. У нас получилось.

Тони обмяк, и на мгновенье Стиву показалось, что он потерял сознание. Усталость стал сменять ужас, но тут Тони произнес его имя.

— Стив. Мы… Мы нашли хижину.

Судя по голосу, тихому и хриплому, он тоже ужасно устал. Стив позволил себе снова расслабиться, и его глаза стали сами собой закрываться. Тони очнулся, он говорил. Он не умирал. Его сердце не сдало от шока, которому подвергалось отогревающееся тело.  
В этот раз Стив никого не потерял.

Дон потянулся через Стива, прижал пальцы к основанию горла Тони — возможно, проверял пульс. Тони опять нахмурился и попытался отдернуть голову. Он выглядел нерешительным и сбитым с толку, и это выражение Тони… просто не подходило.

— Где моя… Мы бросили броню. Надо за ней вернуться. Там Дум, и… — непродолжительное время он слабо метался, пытаясь встать, потом снова свалился Стиву на грудь.

— Надо вернуться за ней, — повторил Тони, и в его голосе стала пробиваться пугающая нотка истеричности.

— Обязательно, — баритон Дона был успокаивающим, но твердым. — А сейчас ты ляжешь и будешь греться.

Так работники «скорой помощи» говорили с жертвами происшествий. Стив пытался говорить так же, когда Мстители или они вдвоем с Сэмом спасали людей, например, вытаскивали из горящих домов.  
Он осознал, что просто лежал и позволял Дону решать все вопросы. А ведь тот был гражданским, хотя и имел отношение к Мстителям и каким-то образом был фактически той же личностью, что и Тор. Не порядок просто вот так валяться, пока гражданский делает твою работу.

— Мы сходим за ней позже, — пообещал Стив. — И прекрати пытаться сломать Джен нос.

Тони перестал бороться.

— Позже, — повторил он. — Я… Я это запомню.

Потом он добавил:  
— Джен?

Повернул голову, глядя на нее через плечо.

— Ты голая. — Голос Тони казался смутно довольным и определенно более спокойным. — И Стив тоже. Мне нравится хижина.

Зашуршала ткань, Джен двинулась.

— Знаешь, — вздохнула она. — Если бы кто-нибудь еще вчера сказал мне, что я проведу ночь с тремя мужчинами в постели, я бы не такую вот сцену себе вообразила. Я бы представила что-то менее смущающее.

Как-то мысль, что он, по сути голый, оказался в одной «постели» с девушкой из команды, не приходила до этого момента Стиву в голову. Стараясь не потревожить Тони, он подтянул ноги к себе. Теплая кожа Дона и прохладная влажная кожа Тони, прижатых к нему очень плотно, не были особенно эротичными — да и будь на то желание, тело Стива было слишком истощено и отморожено, чтобы отвечать на такой раздражитель. Но внезапное воспоминание о том, какая у Джен грудь — небольшая и высокая, со вздернутыми от холода из распахнутой двери сосками — было… неловким.  
Как так вышло, что он упустил из вида тот факт, что она полураздета, когда они с Тони ввалились в хижину?

Тони лежал на полу неподвижно, белый и холодный, как тот мальчик во Франции, и сам он так устал… И по-прежнему был ужасно утомленным…  
Стив моргнул, принуждая себя не спать, и мир снова обрел четкость.

— Я уже видел тебя голой, — Тони говорил медленно, слова сливались друг с другом, как будто он был слегка пьян. — Дон — врач, а Стив в душе бойскаут, и возможно, даже не подглядывал.

— Ты очень меня успокоил, Тони — Джен похлопала Тони по руке, слегка скользнула пальцами по коже Стива.

Тони теперь дрожал сильнее, его трясло так, что и Стива тоже потряхивало — или, возможно, это его собственное тело по-прежнему пыталось согреться.

— Все видели меня голым. — Стив слышал, как стучали зубы Тони, но слова сами по себе были достаточно беззаботными. — Почти голым.

— И мы все очень рады, что в этот раз на тебе настоящее белье, — снова раздался в его ухе голос Дона. Его дыхание обжигало кожу Стива, было почти болезненно горячим. Стив выдохнул через нос и попытался игнорировать то, как пульсирующая боль в такт биению сердца распространялась по ушам, рукам и ногам.

Это хорошо, напомнил он себе. Значит, кровь снова начинает нормально циркулировать.  
Джен зевнула.

— Даже в белье вид был очень симпатичный. — Для флирта в этой фразе было слишком много усталости. — Кэп, может, и бойскаут, а я никогда таким не увлекалась. А учитывая то, насколько Кэп был промерзший, когда Дон помогал ему раздеваться… 

Она заговорила громче, чтобы Стив точно услышал, даже с учетом того, что между ними лежал Тони:  
— Должна сказать, я очень впечатлена.

Уши и лицо Стива и так сильно горели от холода, чтобы румянец смущения был совсем уж лишним. Джен так довольно объявила это, а Дон и Тони были так близко и все слышали… Но разве не то же самое было, когда Шэрон говорила подобное, прижимая его к стене? Пол вокруг них усеивали вырубленные агенты ГИДРы, а до встречи с Фьюри и Сэмом оставалось еще 15 минут…

— Очень симпатичный вид, — туманно согласился Тони.

Ладно, теперь это было просто нечестно. Лежать под одеялом почти голым, обнимая практически обнаженного Тони, оказалось формой изощренной пытки, которая соперничала с пульсацией в его медленно оттаивающих ногах. Лежать, обнимая практически обнаженного Тони, который _заигрывал с ним_ , в общем-то, выходило за границы того, что любой человек мог бы вынести.

Впрочем, его тело по-прежнему считало, что согреться гораздо важнее, чем заняться сексом. Даже с учетом того, что тяжелое одеяло удерживало тепло Дона и Джен, холод не покинул его кости. Потребуется больше, чем несколько часов в нормальной температуре, чтобы совсем изгнать его.

Стив обнял Тони крепче — ради тепла, обнять ради тепла было совершенно приемлемо — и попытался не думать о льдах, взрывах, гибели Баки. Он ужасно устал и чувствовал себя так, словно куда-то плывет, глаза опять начали сами по себе слипаться.

— Ты ничего не видел, — сказал он Тони, сосредоточившись на словах, чтобы не уснуть.

Тони вздохнул и крепче прижался к Стиву, положил голову ему на плечо, уткнулся носом в шею — маленькое пятнышко холода на начавшей отогреваться коже.

— Нет, — ответил он невнятно, таким тоном, словно это было глубоко несправедливо. Потом он долго молчал, и Стив начал подозревать, что уснул, но затем опять заговорил, и мечтательная нотка в голосе сменилась напряжением. — Боже, мои руки. Мои ноги. Я что-нибудь потеряю?

— Надо подождать и посмотреть, но не думаю, — Дон произнес это уверенно, не так, как человек, который обнадеживает понапрасну, и Стив почувствовал, как отпускает внутренне напряжение.

Руки Тони были слишком важны, нельзя допустить, чтобы они сильно пострадали. Все, что он делал, начиная от мудреных команд с клавиатуры компьютера и заканчивая отладкой миниатюрных частей электросхем, зависело от ловкости эти длинных умелых пальцев. Тони был в своем роде человеком искусства.

Тони тихо выругался (вышло очень похоже на стон) и пробормотал:  
— Я сделаю… механические руки.

Он затих, дыхание его постепенно стало глубже и свободнее.  
Голова Тони на плече Стива была тяжелой, усики немного кололись. Он еще дрожал, хотя и уже поменьше, и когда придвинулся ближе, пытаясь прижаться, Стив почувствовал какое-то неуместное стремление защитить.

Когда Тони попытался убедить Стива оставить его в снегу, то сказал, что любит его. Идея была успокаивающей и болезненной, как пульсирующий жар в пальцах на руках и ногах Стива. Тони сдался, пусть и на несколько секунд, и это было неправильно. Это не подходило человеку, которого Стив знал, человеку, который спасся из плена, отказывался учитывать собственное больное сердце, и спорил со Стивом по поводу того, как выдерживать непрекращающиеся атаки суперзлодеев. Тони всегда питал страсть к практической целесообразности во всем, и видеть, как он применяет этот принцип к себе, расстраивало.

И он сказал Стиву, что любит его. Тони не очень был склонен к слащавым проявлениям эмоций — по крайней мере, пока прятался за шлемом Железного Человека. Он, должно быть, едва ли уже соображал, что происходит, или и вправду верил, что они погибнут.

Что-то такое не должно было стать сюрпризом — во многих смыслах товарищи по команде и друзья были его семьей, и под давлением Стив бы признал, что любил их всех. Любил уверенное достоинство Тора и энтузиазм в бою; решимость Ванды; благодушие и внезапные проявления практичности Джен; последовательную логику Вижна; порывистую самоуверенность Клинта и его ухмылку, которая иногда так напоминала о Баки. Любил готовность Сэма всегда указать Стиву, что тот вел себя как идиот, то, что он разделял его чувство юмора и имел собственное твердое представление о том, что верно, а что не верно.

Тони… Тони был другим. В какой-то момент он стал больше, чем просто другом или товарищем по команде. Услышать от него, что эти чувства хотя бы отчасти взаимны, было…  
Было слишком сложным, чтобы прямо сейчас об этом думать. Замерзший нос Тони у шеи и его ноги, переплетенные с ногами Стива, должны вызывать неудобство и неловкость. Но сейчас, впрочем, Стиву было тепло, он чувствовал себя в безопасности и знал, что команде ничего не угрожает, поэтому ему не хотелось двигаться.

Он слышал, как Джен и Дон о чем-то тихо говорили, слегка смущенные шутки сменила какая-то серьезная беседа, но он перестал отслеживать нить событий. Они обсуждали, можно ли найти броню Тони и будет ли в ней еще работающий коммуникатор. Стив хотел сказать, что коммуникатор был, но намерение так и не было облечено в слова.

— …дне реки, насколько мы знаем, — проговорила Джен, и это было последнее, что он услышал.

* * *  
Проснувшись, Тони обнаружил, что он лежит, прижавшись лицом к шее Стива, тот обнимает его руками, а их ноги переплетены. Он чувствовал, что у него за спиной лежит Джен, одна из ее маленьких холодных ног прижимается к его голени. Руки и ноги пульсировали болью, и у него остались самые приблизительные воспоминания о том, что случилось после падения в реку. Стив, должно быть, как-то довел их до хижины.

Он помнил, как выползал из воды, помнил, как, спотыкаясь, шел сквозь снег; его память сохранила несколько спутанных эпизодов о пробирающем до костей холоде и полной потере сил, а потом сумрачное ощущение жара, а его руки и ноги горели. Был взрыв, и лавина, и…

На нем оказалось надето только белье, и на Стиве тоже. И хотя многое из случившегося прошлой ночью он не мог воспроизвести, но смутно помнил ощущение обнаженной женской груди, прижатой к его спине.

Тони открыл глаза и был награжден расплывчатым видом обожженной ветром кожи и светловолосой щетины. Он пускал слюни в шею Стива, и его лицо было вжато в ключицу.  
Вот и еще один шанс впечатлить Стива. Для Тони вопросом гордости было убедиться, что каждый, кто делил с ним постель, оставался полностью удовлетворен. Отрубаться на Капитане Америка и обливать его слюной — не то, что он планировал для такого события (если когда-нибудь в принципе ему так сильно повезет, что Стив окажется в его постели).

Он мог хотя бы отчасти спасти ситуацию, предпочтительно тем, чтобы распутаться до того, как проснется определенная часть его тела. Нога Стива, просунутая между его ногами, и ладонь на спине дразнили достаточно, чтобы он был уже наполовину возбужден. А сзади в него уткнулись пальцами ног, и через плечо Стива он мог видеть растрепанную светловолосую голову — так что они явно были далеко не одни.  
Отодвигаться назад и откатываться на спину было больно, каждый мускул его тела протестовал — мало того, что вчера его поваляло, так еще и ночь пришлось провести на полу. Тони застонал и вытащил из-под одеяла руку, чтобы потереть глаза.

Это было ошибкой, решил он, зашипев сквозь зубы от пронзившей его острой боли.  
Пальцы были перебинтованы — не крепко обернуты обычными марлевыми бинтами. Под ними все раздулось и болело, словно руки распухли вдвое.

Мысль о том, что там может быть, почти мгновенно уронила эрекцию. Перед его мысленным взором ярко вспыхнули видения почерневших кончиков пальцев и омертвевшей кожи, отстающей от плоти, и он поднял левую руку, чтобы потянуть зубами за край бинта.  
Пальцы Стива сомкнулись вокруг его запястья — достаточно стремительно, он даже не отследил движения.

— Я думал, ты спишь. — Горло казалось распухшим, слова давались с трудом.

— Я спал. — Стив приподнялся на локте, отпустил запястье Тони и потер собственное лицо. — А потом ты начал двигаться.

Его пальцы тоже оказались перебинтованы, и у Тони что-то сжалось внутри при виде агрессивно-красной кожи, выглядывавшей по краям белой ткани. Насколько изуродованными окажутся руки? Стив был художником, потеря чувствительности или возможности двигаться после обморожения будет иметь ужасные последствия.  
Слева послышался стон, и растрепанная Джен высунулась из одеял.

— Терпеть не могу спать на полу, — пробормотала она, потирая обеими руками глаза. От этого движения одеяло сползло с ее груди, почти открывая интересный вид. — И я пахну. Почему тут не могло оказаться душа?

— А тут есть еда? — Голос Стива звучал почти радостно, что было даже странно для человека, который провел полночи на полу туристического домика после того, как почти замерз до смерти.

— Нет, — Джен покачала головой, потом наклонилась посмотреть на Тони. — Ты выглядишь гораздо лучше, чем прошлой ночью. Как твои ноги?

— Не спрашивай. — Тони подумывал о том, чтобы выползти из-под одеял и проверить их, но потом отверг эту идею. Учитывая то, как больно было даже пальцами шевелить, вставать и ходить окажется… неприятно. Ногам еще досталось больше, чем рукам. Переносить на них сейчас весь вес — не лучшая, наверное, идея.

Впрочем, потом все равно придется вставать и ходить. В этой хижине есть ванная, или придется выходить и искать подходящий сугроб?

— Сколько мы уже здесь? — спросил он.

— Несколько часов? — В голосе Стива не было уверенности.

— Думаю, всю ночь. — Джен кивнула на маленькое окно хижины, через которое сквозь напорошенный снег лился неверный серый свет. Она повернулась спиной и скользнула из-под одеяла — все еще обнаженная, в одном только темном белье. В полумраке не было видно шрама под ее лопаткой — он остался на память от пули Графа Нефария [11] — и крошечную красную родинку на левом бедре, а вот все остальное очень даже можно было рассмотреть. 

Она потянулась за своим костюмом, разложенным у печки на полу, и Стив толкнул Тони локтем в бок.  
Тони отвернулся, опустил глаза на руки, давая ей возможность спокойно одеться, и тут же об этом пожалел.

— Твои руки… — начал он, аккуратно указывая на Стива.

— В порядке. — Губы Стива изогнулись в легкой улыбке. — В любом случае, лучше, чем твои.

Гора одеял, в которой, похоже, был Дон Блейк (для Тора фигура казалась слишком маленькой) зашевелилась.

— Вы, трое, помолчите хоть немного, или как? Я спать пытаюсь.

— Извини, — ответил Стив.

После непродолжительного молчания Дон перекатился на полу и сонно заморгал, глядя на них и слегка морщась.

— Как ваше самочувствие? 

— Нормально, — ответил Тони машинально. И в сравнении с тем, что было раньше, даже правдиво. Возможно, сейчас все затекло и болело, не исключено, что он что-то отморозил, но это предпочтительнее, чем гибель в снегах.

— Намного лучше, — подтвердил Стив.

Прищурившись, Дон изучающим взглядом посмотрел на него, потом на Тони.

— Мне нужно проверить ваши руки и ноги, чтобы понять, насколько восстановилось кровообращение.

— Сначала Тони. А потом нужно думать о том, как нам отсюда выбраться.

— Не стоит и рассчитывать на то, что у кого-то из вас есть работающий коммуникатор, да? — не поворачиваясь, спросила Джен.

— Извини, — ответил Стив. — Я свой потерял в лавине, а коммуникатор Тони остался на дне реки.

— До того, как потерять его, я смог связаться с Алой Ведьмой, но связь была прервана помехами из-за бури. — И все шансы связаться с ней теперь находились под несколькими футами воды.  
Джен чуть понурилась.

— Что ж, хотя бы остальная часть команды знает, что что-то не так. Они будут нас искать. — Она застегнула молнию на спине от поясницы до загривка одним гибким движением, которому Тони мог только позавидовать. Он ушиб плечо во время схода лавины или что-то потянул — такими темпами он совсем начнет разваливаться еще до того, как ему стукнет тридцать. Точнее, начнет разваливаться еще больше, чем сейчас.

Впрочем, все лучше, чем вообще не дожить до тридцати.

— Это очень большая гора, — заметил Дон. Он говорил сухо, но как будто с некоторой ноткой извинений, словно очень хотел надеяться, но никак не мог себя заставить. В их странном тандеме большая часть оптимизма определенно досталась Тору.

— Мы могли бы пойти и достать из реки броню, — предложил Тони полусерьезно. — Электронные компоненты в ней водонепроницаемые.

Стив резко и решительно покачал головой.

— Не думаю, что новые прогулки по снегу — отличная идея.

— Это самый надежный способ все же покалечить руки или ноги. Снова замораживать их — последнее, что стоит делать. — Дон теперь сидел и растирал колено; выглядел он почти таким же усталым, как Тони.

Тони подумал о том, что было бы недурно снова ничего не чувствовать, но эта сфера была областью компетенции Дона, и если он считал, что существовал риск погубить руки, вернувшись в снега, возвращение брони можно рассматривать только как самую экстренную меру. Неважно, насколько ему не нравилась мысль бросать костюм без защиты на дне реки.  
Выпить сейчас было бы очень приятно — всего порцию или две, чтобы снять самые острые ощущения от пульсации в пальцах и начать проще воспринимать мысль о том, что случится, если броня попадет в чужие руки.

Но смешивать алкоголь с переохлаждением и обморожением было верхом глупости, напомнил себе Тони. Даже если бы он не пытался резко завязать, все равно выпить было нечего.  
Дон поднялся, заметно морщась. Ночь, проведенная на полу, вероятно, не пошла ему на пользу после всех приключений накануне. Тони пристально наблюдал, как он, прихрамывая, ходил и собирал свою одежду, и вспоминал бесконечные озабоченные взгляды, которыми его награждали во время реабилитации после операции на сердце. Такое поведение окружающих страшно раздражало.

Наверное, тоже нужно одеться. По крайней мере, выбраться из-под одеяла, чтобы быть подальше, пока он не поддался искушению просто лечь обратно и снова прижаться к непередаваемо теплому Стиву.  
Тони остановил свой выбор на том, чтобы вытащить наружу ногу и изучить ее. Она была плотно забинтована от пальцев до колена; либо Дон фиксировал какую-то трещину в лодыжке, либо все распухло. Вероятно, второе.

В нескольких местах ткань была пропитана прозрачной жидкостью, а над пяткой виднелось кровавое пятно. Он не помнил, чтобы наступал на что-то острое, но вся прошлая ночь была поглощена путаными ощущениями от холода и истощения, и так стало задолго до того, как они дошли до хижины.  
Кожу на загривке начало покалывать от ощущения, что на него смотрят. Подняв голову, Тони обнаружил, что Стив хмурится.

— Нам надо ждать помощи здесь. — По тону было понятно, что это не предложение. — Как сказал Дон, это большая гора, но хижина — одно из первых мест, где будут искать Ванда и Вижн.

Он начал проводить ладонью по волосам, поморщился и опять опустил руку на колени.

— Тебе надо снова лечь, — сказал он Тони уже мягче, не командуя, а как бы предлагая. — Мы здесь, наверное, пробудем еще какое-то время, а тебе нужно отдыхать.

Первой реакцией было желание поспорить, но в итоге Тони просто пожал плечами и снова натянул одеяло на ноги. Стив, наверное, устал так же, как и он сам — его губы потрескались, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, похожие на синяки.

— Моя рубашка высохла?

Джен наклонилась ее поднять, пощупала, а потом бросила Тони.

— Кажется, сухая.

А еще прогретая, хотя тонкая ткань быстро потеряет тепло вдали от печки. Тони натянул рубашку на плечи, скептически осмотрел шеренгу пуговиц. Он прекрасно понимал, насколько сейчас неловки его пальцы. Но не застегнутая рубашка все же лучше, чем никакой, решил он в итоге и оставил все, как есть.

Тони резко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и поднялся на ноги, чтобы воспользоваться туалетом хижины.  
С каждым шагом его пронзала острая, как удар ножа, боль. Забираясь снова под одеяло, он чувствовал, что вся спина взмокла от напряжения.  
Они со Стивом прошли вчера как минимум милю, возможно, несколько, и в конце Стив еще тащил его на себе. Вспоминая об этом, Тони даже не понимал, как им это в принципе удалось.

— Тебе тоже нужно еще отдохнуть, — посоветовал Тони.

Стив натягивал штаны, крепко сжимая зубы каждый раз, когда ему нужно было перенести свой вес на одну ногу. Синяя кожа липла к нему — она явно еще была влажной — и натягивать ее явно было не просто, требовало максимум усилий. А значит, можно спокойно понаблюдать. В общем, даже если бы сам Тони, будь он на месте Стива, дал костюму лучше просохнуть, вслух он произносить этого не стал. А даже если бы и стал, Стив наверняка предпочел бы все же одеться, раз такая возможность в принципе была, но не сидеть голым.

— Ты знаешь, — заметила Джен, когда Стив закончил застегивать ремень и подошел, чтобы сесть рядом с ней перед печкой. — Есть определенная причина, почему ни в одном из моих костюмов не использовалась кожа.

— Ты запихнула Хэнка в костюм Голиафа, а там кожаные ремни на груди, — подтрунивание вышло неловким, и Тони мгновенно пожалел о том, что вообще это произнес. Он явно еще не вполне пришел в себя, раз упомянул Хэнка.

С Джен они теперь об этом человеке не говорили. Даже во время их кратковременного двухнедельного романа Тони старался упоминать о нем, как можно меньше.  
Они должны были заметить, что что-то не так. Неправильно, что только после появления фингала под глазом Джен и колоссальной драки, в результате которой чуть не убили половину команды, они узнали о наличии проблемы.

Мстители пообещали не вмешиваться в личные жизни друг друга. Это была попытка обеспечить каждому приватность, и Тони это было на руку в его попытках справиться с проблемами с сердцем и скрыть личность Железного Человека. Но иногда это также означало, что они пропускали то, что не имели права пропускать.  
По крайней мере, точно так же никто не заметил его собственный алкоголизм. Факт того, что это определенно не повлияло на его деятельность в качестве Железного Человека, был в числе немногочисленных поводов сохранять остатки самоуважения после того, как Бетани [12] вдолбила в него немного здравого смысла. Еще несколько месяцев без ее помощи, и он мог бы начать представлять для товарищей по команде такую же опасность, как Хэнк. А у него даже не было извинения в виде проблем с функционированием мозга.

— Я была молодой и глупой, — без улыбки ответила Джен.

Последовала неловкая пауза, потом Стив преувеличенно радостно сказал:  
— Кажется, снег прекратился!

Да, тонкость в таких вопросах не входила в число его сильных качеств.

Тони набрал воздуха в легкие, желая сказать, что дым от поленьев не будет заметен из квинджета, если потолок не поднять хотя бы на сто футов, но неожиданно зевнул. Все его тело по-прежнему ныло, в руках и ногах пульсировала горячая боль, а вот синяки и натруженные мускулы тупо ныли в противовес. Да даже после многочасовых драк с Мандарином и Человеком-Титаном он не чувствовал себя таким помятым.

И ведь когда сошел снег, его защитила броня, у остальных такой роскоши не было.  
Упасть в речку было непростительно глупой ошибкой. Если бы ему не пришлось избавиться от брони, он мог бы уже работать над тем, чтобы привести в чувство электронику и починить ботинки с репульсорами. После этого можно было бы по очереди отнести остальных по воздуху и не дожидаться появления Вижна и Ванды. И Стиву не пришлось бы подвергать себя опасности травмировать пальцы. И самому Тони, кстати, тоже.

— Потолок слишком низкий, чтобы они заметили нас с воздуха. Если, конечно, не искать источники тепла. — Тони снова зевнул и принудил себя усесться немного ровнее. — Если бы у меня была хоть какая-то часть брони, я мог бы установить что-то типа маячка, но сейчас…

Он замолчал. Говорить о том, чего им стоило его неловкое падение в воду, было излишним; остальные и так это знали не хуже него самого.  
Дон поднял взгляд от кружки с кофе, в которую пялился, и нахмурился, глядя на Тони.

— Мы не пойдем сейчас доставать твою броню.

— Я этого не предлагал. — То, что он почти замерз, не выморозило его здравый смысл — определить точное место их падения будет почти невозможно без нужного оборудования. Нереально узнать, сколько они со Стивом бродили кругами после того, как выползли из воды.

Не очень много — Стив как никто мог вести прямой дорогой — но там было холодно, а тут было тепло, и никто из них не находился в непосредственной опасности.  
Броня могла подождать. Он не собирался рисковать благополучием товарищей по команде ради нее. Не похоже, чтобы Дум сейчас ее искал, ведь буря только закончилась.  
Остальные продолжали разговаривать, внезапно понял он, когда Стив произнес его имя.

— Тони?

— Извини, — поспешил ответить он. — Что ты сказал?

— Ложись давай, пока не упал. — Стив улыбался ему знакомой улыбкой, от которой внутри теплело. И хотя напряжение еще было заметно по морщинкам вокруг глаз, голос звучал ласково и слегка даже радостно. Так Стив часто разговаривал с Железным Человеком, но очень редко — с Тони Старком.

Большая часть несчастий, приключившихся после падения в реку, была как в тумане, но Тони смутно помнил, что просил Стива оставить его. Только знание, что он тормозит Стива, поначалу заставляло его подниматься на ноги, когда он падал, но постепенно и этот источник энергии истощился. Если бы не поразительное упрямство Стива…

Это чем-то напомнило ему о Бетани, или может быть, наоборот, Бетани напоминала ему о Стиве. И она, и он его спасли. И у обоих не нашлось бы в жизни места для Тони.  
Нечестно, что Стив вот так ему улыбался, когда он не мог спрятаться за маской брони.

В этот раз пол показался чуть мягче; Тони закрыл глаза и даже не стал протестовать, когда Джен отпустила язвительный комментарий на тему того, что он, видимо, и правда устал, раз внял совету.  
Он начал дремать, окружающий мир постепенно тонул в дурмане, оставалось только ощущение присутствия Стива рядом. А потом услышал отдаленный шум двойных моторов квинджета.

* * *  
В квинджете было тепло, и хотя освещение там было гораздо ярче, чем в хижине, Стив почти спал уже через несколько минут после взлета. Ему хотелось просто закрыть глаза и погрузиться в мягкое кресло; вместо этого он заставил себя проснуться, оглядел кабину, проверяя товарищей по команде.

Тони сжался в своем кресле, закрыл глаза, и между ладонями некрепко сжимал термос с горячим какао. Он уже почти спал, когда они, спотыкаясь, поднимались в квинджет, едва ли мог двигаться сам, но сбивчиво настаивал на том, что надо достать броню до того, как они улетят. Стив попытался принять на себя часть его веса, но потом с другой стороны возник Вижн и сказал, что поддержит Тони, а Стиву надо сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы справиться самому.

— Ты тоже пострадал, — сказал он. — Позволь мне помочь.

Стив не без колебаний послушался.  
Джен выглядела измученной, она куталась в одеяло и молча пялилась в пространство с видом человека, который был принужден делать то, что казалось свыше его сил.  
Дон наклонился в своем кресле вперед, положил локти на колени и обсуждал с сидящим спиной Вижном технологию вызволения молота Тора из ущелья. Достать броню Железного Человека будет просто, надо только определить ее местонахождение одним из приборов на борту квинджета и послать Вижна, чтобы вытащил ее из воды. Вернуть Мьельнир, кажется, было проблематичнее.

— Вам придется как-то спустить меня вниз. Больше никому молот не поднять.

— Дно ущелья слишком ненадежно, чтобы мы посадили квинджет, — голос Вижна, как почти всегда, звучал спокойно и слегка отстраненно. — Мне придется самому отнести тебя вниз.

— Да, я так и подумал, — скорчил рожицу Дон. — Теперь не могу, когда меня кто-то носит по воздуху — без обид, Вижн.

Он вздохнул с усталым и замотанным видом.

— Ты уж извини за это. Если бы я не уронил молот в ущелье, Тор смог бы вытащить Джен из бури, а возможно, еще спасти Кэпа и Тони.

Признание вины постфактум никому не приносило пользы, особенно когда это была ложная вина.

— Я видел, как Тор схватил Джен, когда сошла лавина, — сказал Стив. — У вас не было шансов вернуть молот.

Дон пожал плечами, он выглядел только частично успокоенным.

— Начнем с того, что я мог крепче его держать.

— А я мог бы вас и не взрывать, — проговорил Тони медленно и отстраненно, не открывая глаз.

— А Дум мог бы и не быть эгоцентричным психопатом в уродливой маске, — язвительно добавила Джен.

— Нет, эгоистичный психопат — основа его личности. — Ванда повернулась в кресле второго пилота, чтобы через плечо посмотреть на них. — Мы внутри границ Транзии. В этой части гор ваше постоянное невезение не удивительно. Эта часть Карпат как бы проклята, возможно, поэтому Дум выбрал ее для проведения ритуала.

Надо было взять с собой Ванду, рассеянно подумал Стив. О магии и ритуалах она знала больше, чем кто-либо из нынешнего состава Мстителей. И ей была знакома местность.

— По крайней мере, мы его остановили, — заметил он. — Все могло быть гораздо хуже.

С другой стороны, если бы Ванда отправилась с ними, у них не было бы спасителя со знанием этих мест. Один Вижн, возможно, их и не нашел бы.

— Правда, могло, — согласился Вижн. — Мы боялись, что случилось худшее, когда потеряли ваш сигнал бедствия. Мне жаль, что не удалось прибыть раньше.

— Мы просто рады, что вы здесь. У нас было бы очень много проблем, если бы вы не справились. — Стив откинулся на спинку сидения и уставился на металлический потолок квинджета. Прямо над его головой теснились в ряд заклепки, а еще висели мотком изолированные провода; они разделялись на полдюжины небольших пучков, и каждый тянулся к определенной части контрольно-измерительных приборов. Должно быть, Тони работал с проводами или осматривал системы перед тем, как они отправились на задание. Обычно начинка квинджета не выставлялась вот так на обозрение.

Какое-то время стояла тишина, нарушаемая только успокаивающим гулом моторов. Тони все больше оседал в своем кресле, его дыхание замедлялось в свободном сонном ритме.

Через проход от Стива Дон тоже дремал. Джен зашевелилась и перелетела ближе, возможно, чисто ради того, чтобы двигаться и не спать. Теперь она сидела на спинке кресла Ванды и о чем-то тихо с ней и Вижном разговаривала. Стив мог расслышать только отдельные слова, но он не очень вникал. Было приятно на время позволить кому-то еще взять на себя всю ответственность.

Голова гудела от усталости, но каждый раз, когда он начинал засыпать, медленная пульсация в пальцах рук и ног возвращала его к бодрствованию. Удивительно, как Тони умудрился так глубоко заснуть; его руки и ноги были в более плохом состоянии, учитывая рану на пятке, на которую, по словам Тора, нужно было наложить швы.

Вообразил он, или Тони и вправду слегка с ним флиртовал прошлой ночью? Все эти комментарии о том, что ему нравится голый Стив, замечания о несправедливости того, что нельзя все хорошо рассмотреть — Тони все же не был достаточно в себе, чтобы только шутить, при таком истощении скорее чувствуешь себя как пьяный.

До него доходили слухи о том, что любовная жизнь Тони Старка время от времени включала мужчин, но Стив всегда отвергал их как простые сплетни, которые всегда сопровождают знаменитостей. Когда речь шла о Тони, разных версий было много, и предположения о бисексуальности казались почти стандартными для вероятно извращенного богатого и известного человека. Некоторые вещи, кажется, не менялись со временем.

То, что Тони — Железный Человек — может разделять его заинтересованность, Стив никогда всерьез не рассматривал.  
В некоторых смыслах все было менее сложно, когда Стив не знал, кто прячется за шлемом Железного Человека, когда Золотой Мститель был недосягаем. Тони Старк казался пугающе хрупким, он мог быть ранен, в то время как герой в костюме — нет. Он слишком много пил (по крайней мере, раньше), спал с собственными товарищами по команде и при этом врал им, кем является, а еще проявлял поразительную беззаботность относительно своей безопасности и чувств других людей.

Еще он был упрямо смелым, гениально обращался с механизмами — лучше, чем кто бы кто ни было еще, кого Стив знал, и…

Самолет резко повернул влево, выдергивая Стива из легкой дремы, в которой он находился. Вижн, должно быть, спускался в ущелье.  
Через двадцать минут или около того они уже возвращались назад, домой. Там ноги Тони могли осмотреть специалисты, а Стив планировал проспать неделю.  
Они это заслужили. Последствия миссии, возможно, и были драматическими, но они хотя бы остановили Дума. И спасли друг друга от гибели.  
В этот раз он никого не потерял, хотя и подошел к этому опасно близко.

Тони должен был знать: скорее небо на землю упадет, чем Стив его оставит. Сам бы Тони точно никогда не оставил друга погибать. А в этом случае для Стива — больше, чем друга. Даже без брони Тони оставался Железным Человеком, его голос был первым, который Стив услышал после ледяного плена. Его рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, чья преданность Тони Старку всегда была источником зависти.  
Возможно, он не так уж и отвергал те слухи — не так, как хотел себя сам убедить. 

Если они были правдивы, если Тони и правда был, как и он сам, человеком не совсем традиционной ориентации, тогда все эти фантазии о потном Тони без рубашки, перемазанном в машинном масле, вся эта обреченная влюбленность в Железного Человека могли быть не совсем и безнадежными. Вообще, не сказать, чтобы ответная заинтересованность Шэрон как-то упростила их сближение, но он все же с горем пополам предпринял попытку начать с ней отношения, а это уже было хорошо. А в целом для него это прогресс. Например, он так и не нашел в себе смелости попробовать что-то с Бетси [13] — еще тогда, когда была война — и она оставалась только хорошим другом.

Тони он был небезразличен как друг тоже; но в отличие от Бетси, кажется, Тони к нему влекло, а это было хорошей базой для отношений, верно? Впрочем, он начал опережать события. Для начала, наверное, стоит начать флиртовать в ответ.

Позже. После того, как они вернутся в Нью-Йорк, его руки и ноги перестанут пульсировать и так сильно _зудеть_. И после того, как Тони перестанет выглядеть таким измученным и побитым.  
Сейчас же он собирался закрыть глаза и позволить Ванде и Вижну доставить их домой.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] [Транзия](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Transia) — выдуманная страна. 
> 
> [2] Упоминание "истории с красными стрингами" отсылает нас к эпизоду, в котором Мстители узнали о том, что ЖЧ - это Тони (в комиксах Старк долгое время скрывал, что именно он носит броню).  
> Во время одного из сражений Молекулярный Человек разобрал на атомы костюм Железного Человека, и все увидели, кто скрывается под маской. Помимо этого увидели они и кое-что еще, а именно: Тони Старк носит крайне открытое белье красного цвета.  
> Сей факт стал в некотором роде мемом.  
> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lydsuxWXpO1qmpx83.png
> 
> [3] Еще одна [выдуманная страна](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F)
> 
> [4] Думботы — роботы-дубликаты, как две капли воды похожи на Виктора фон Дума
> 
> [5] Джанет ван Дайн - Оса. [Ее способности](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%81%D0%B0_\(Marvel_Comics\))
> 
> [6] В раннем каноне у Тора тоже была, если можно так выразиться, вторая "цивильная личность" - Дональд Блейк.  
> Разозлившись на сына, Один решил сослать его на Землю. Для того создал человеческое тело с физическим изъяном (хромотой) и, собственно, в таком виде драгоценного отпрыска отправил учиться уму-разуму.  
> Дональд стал врачом, сделал блестящую карьеру, и все шло хорошо, пока однажды он не нашел Мельнир и не обнаружил, что может превращаться в могучего Тора.  
> Соответственно, пока Мельнир у него - он Тор, если Мьельнир отобрать - он Дональд.  
> [Подробности](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%BE%D1%80_\(Marvel_Comics\))
> 
> [7] История Хэнка Пима - это череда многочисленных срывов и ремиссий, в промежутках между которыми он создавал Альтрона, колотил свою жену, изменял ей и мучительно искал себя. Краткую сводку с места событий можно почитать [вот тут](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%BA_%D0%9F%D0%B8%D0%BC)  
> Учитывая некоторые другие отсылки к раннему канону Мстителей, можно предположить, что отсылки, на которые ссылаются авторы, хронологически где-то на уровне истории с Умником и ранее.
> 
> [8] В ранних версиях костюма действительно были роликовые коньки.  
> Более того, Тони пытался внедрить эту технологию в свои армейские разработки - чтобы солдаты быстрее передвигались.  
> В общем, ему явно нравится этот вид спорта.
> 
> [9] В комиксах с этим "все сложно".  
> Сначала Тони был вынужден носить грудную пластину, которая работала как кардиостимулятор.  
> Потом у него было искусственное сердце.  
> Потом имплант.  
> Львиную долю своей истории Тони Старк испытывал совершенно разнообразные проблемы с сердцем. Естественно, он старался по возможности скрывать это от товарищей по команде (и отчасти желанием скрыть болезнь аргументировал то, что не снимает маски перед остальными Мстителями). И естественно, правду они все равно узнали.
> 
> [10] Шлемоголовый и Крылоголовый - прозвища, которые дали друг другу Железный Человек и Капитан Америка.  
> Тони, как видим, тоже так к Железному Человеку (то есть, броне) обращается.
> 
> [11] [Граф Нефария](http://www.strangearts.ru/heroes/count-nefaria-graf-nefariya)
> 
> [12] [Бетани Кейб](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Bethany_Cabe_\(Earth-616\)) помогла Тони преодолеть алкоголизм и во многом поддержала в тяжелый период жизни.  
> Одна из немногих сама догадалась, что он и есть Железный Человек. :)
> 
> [13] Имеется в виду [Элизабет Росс](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth_%22Betsy%22_Ross_\(Earth-616\))


End file.
